You're Not Alone
by TheEpicness239
Summary: Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places.
1. Sleepers

_**A/N: Alright, here's my latest Liason story. I've have this one in my head since December and I'm finally getting the chance to write it. It's going to be a dark fic, something I'm not used to writing. Expect mystery, similar to Start Again. This is really different than anything I've written so far and I had to tweak a lot of timelines and character histories for this, but I'll explain everything in Chapter 2. Just picture everyone in 2002-03. Also, I know I said there would be a Liason one shot between Secrets and my new Liason fic, but I really wanted to get this started. Expect it by Tuesday. Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**This will be rated M for language and violence.**_

* * *

"_Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places."_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Sleepers**_

"You called," Jason asked as he stepped into Sonny's office. Sonny nodded his head and hung up the phone. Gesturing to Jason to close the door, Sonny stands up.

_What happened to us all?  
__Have we slept through it?_

Jason looks at the older man, seeing him distraught. It was unusual to see the Cuban this worried about something, and Jason assumed it was about Carly or Michael.

_Taking hits off the surface  
__It's too hard to swallow when_

"Sonny, what's wrong? You said it was urgent," Jason asked. Sonny nodded his head, and Jason sits down in the chair across from him.

"Maximus Gambetti was murdered two hours ago," Sonny murmured and Jason's jaw dropped.

_Their judgments are concentrated  
__On everything they know._

Maximus was a prominent head of one of the Five Families. It was suicidal to kill the head of a one of the Five. He will be dearly missed, considering he was the one that pushed for peace when the Mob Wars broke out a few years ago.

_Was it all enough?  
__Or did it wake you up from your sleeping?_

"Do we know who did it," Jason asked, but Sonny shook his head. He walked over to pour two glasses of whiskey, handing one to Jason.

"There's been some talk in the underworld that there's a new family rising. One that is cruel and ruthless, even killing off women and children," Sonny grimly told Jason.

_I've overheard it once  
__This has gone on before_

It was the second time he was shocked tonight. One of the main Mob rules was that women and children were off limits. But it seemed that this mysterious family didn't follow the rules, rather creating their own.

_It's too one in the same  
__When you're accounted for_

"I'm assuming you sent Max back to his family," Jason questioned Sonny and he nodded his head. Max was one of their top guards, and he was very close to his family. It must be hitting him hard.

"We're going to double up on security around here, and the warehouse. And I want three guards posted at the penthouse at all times. Carly doesn't go anywhere without one, I don't care what she says," Sonny ordered Jason and he nodded his head.

_We seem so far away from  
__These things we used to know_

Carly wasn't going to like this at all, but she would have to go along with it for the sake of Michael's protection. Sonny poured another glass, and Jason knew what he was going to ask him before he opened his mouth.

_We seem so far away from  
__Everything we are_

"I need you to move in with my sister," Sonny told him. Jason shook his head, not believing what Sonny just said.

"Sonny, I just proposed to Sam. You can't expect me to move in with another woman," Jason protested, but Sonny glared at the younger man.

_Everyone that moves around me  
__They're saying nothing_

"In case you've forgotten, you work for me Jason and those are my orders for you to follow. You're moving in with my sister. No discussion," Sonny ordered Jason.

Jason still protests, "Sonny, you can find someone else to do it, preferably someone with no family and is single."

_That makes the fight a blur  
__Say we're something that no one wanted to hear  
__They know that everything is wrong_

Sonny shakes his head and scoffs at Jason's protests. "You're the best man I've got. I don't trust her life with anyone else."

Getting out of his chair, Jason is frustrated. First, by Sonny pulling weight with him. Sonny rarely did that, and in reality they were more partners than employer and employee. Sure, Jason was his second-in-command and his enforcer, but most of the works knew that Jason was behind most business decisions. He knew Sonny was trying to get out for Michael's sake, but the first lesson Jason learned is that once you're in, it's almost impossible to get out.

_Was it all enough?  
__Or did it wake you up from your sleeping?_

"Why do I have to move in with her? Why can't I just be her guard during the day," Jason asks. He hates making up excuses and complaining, but Jason really did not want this job.

"She needs a guard at her apartment, and it has to be someone she knows," Sonny answers him. He was growing tired of Jason's complaining, even if it was unusual for Jason.

_I've overheard it once  
__This has gone on before_

Jason scoffs, "I really don't want to babysit a teenager." Sonny rolls his eyes at the younger man. He was exaggerating.

_It's too one in the same  
__When you're accounted for_

"She's only a few years younger than you, so quit your whining. You're to move in tonight. And stop complaining, it doesn't look good on you," Sonny added with a smirk.

_We seem so far away from  
__These things we used to know_

Jason rolls his eyes as he leaves, pissed that he's stuck with babysitting a little girl while a murderous and ruthless rising Mob family was out there killing Mob family members.

_We seem so far away from  
__Everything we are_

"And Jason, please remember your manners around Elizabeth. She's my sister after all," Sonny teased him as Jason slammed the door behind him.

_All we are is golden  
__This won't mean a thing_

"Half-sister," Jason muttered as he walked out of the office adjoining the warehouse. Shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets, still not happy that he had to babysit Sonny's recently discovered half-sister Elizabeth Webber.

_All we are is golden  
__This won't mean a thing_

* * *

_**A/N: I'm going for more mystery in this one, and a completely different Liason style than I'm used to writing. Expect more tension and angst between them. Sorry this was short, but this just an introduction. Also, more characters will be introduced, and this fic will be more story-centric rather than Liason-centric. Lyrics to 'Sleepers' by Saosin. There is a poll on my profile for my next Liason fic, so go head on over to vote. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen in this story. Until next time!**_


	2. Follow and Feel

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the favorites and story alerts. I'm relieved that I've gotten such positive feedback. This chapter is pretty straightforward, and sets up a couple romance plots and furthers the main mystery, but if you still have any questions, feel free to address them in your review or PM me. This chapter was really fun to write. Here's Chapter 2, enjoy!**_

_**Sashahailee: Thanks for the review! Thank you so much for your kind words. Looking back on Start Again and this story, I can see a huge difference in my writing. Oh don't worry; I will be getting very dark ;)**_

_**Virgy15: Thanks for the review!**_

_**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review!**_

_**bjq: Thanks for the review!**_

_**lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**_

_**doralupin86: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Twisted Musalih: Thanks for the review!**_

_**babeboo1968: Thanks for the review!**_

_**ABCSOAPFAN1963: Thanks for the review! Yes, Elizabeth knew Carly before finding out that she was Sonny's half-sister. There is a mutual dislike between the two.**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Yes, there will be plenty of drama between Elizabeth, Jason, Lucky and Sam.**_

_**ilovedana53: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Mel4113: Thanks for the review! This will mostly focus on Liason, but be story-driven and include more characters than I'm used to writing.**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Follow and Feel**_

_Previously on You're Not Alone…_

"_She's only a few years younger than you, so quit your whining. You're to move in tonight. And stop complaining, it doesn't look good on you," Sonny added with a smirk._

_Jason rolls his eyes as he leaves, pissed that he's stuck with babysitting a little girl while a murderous and ruthless rising Mob family was out there killing Mob family members._

"_And Jason, please remember your manners around Elizabeth. She's my sister after all," Sonny teased him as Jason slammed the door behind him._

"_Half-sister," Jason muttered as he walked out of the office adjoining the warehouse. Shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets, still not happy that he had to babysit Sonny's recently discovered half-sister Elizabeth Webber._

_~January 15__th__, 2003~_

Jason knocks on the door and opens it. In hindsight, he probably should have waited for her to answer, considering it was the first time they were meeting, but he didn't care.

This was just a job to him, nothing more. Dropping his duffel bag on the floor, Jason walks around the small apartment, memorizing everything and looking for quick exits or escapes.

The kitchen was the main room. It was simple, with white appliances and mahogany red wood cabinets and drawers. There was a small island in the middle, where a recipe book was opened to a page on chicken bruschetta.

The refrigerator was old, but homey. There were various pictures of people, but Jason couldn't see the people in them. Ever since his accident, he had lost the ability to see pictures and paintings.

Moving into the small living room, Jason touched the black leather chair and small couch. There were several heavy blankets, indicating that Elizabeth liked to spend cold nights on this couch. The TV was small, but adequate.

There were numerous paintings hanging on the walls, but again, Jason couldn't really see what they were. Walking back into the entryway, Jason sees a small bathroom, the one he assumed he would use.

It barely had enough room for him to walk in considering the toilet and shower took up most of the space.

Exiting the bathroom, Jason sees the doorknob turn on the door in front of him. The door opens to reveal a young woman who looked about eighteen years old.

The first thought that ran through his damaged brain was that she was tiny. Second was that he could tell she was going to be a beautiful woman. Of course, she was cute now, but in a few years…Catching the look on her face, Jason can already tell that this job is going to require a little more effort than he originally want to put out.

"Who the hell are you," the woman demands. She was wearing her bathrobe and hair still wet from her recent shower, so she wasn't much threat to the enforcer.

_Don't let them know you're watching the situation crumble  
__These things, they take time  
__And they know, yes, they know they should be better now_

She had short dark hair, just past her shoulders. Her skin was so pale, but it wasn't sickly or unappealing. It enhanced her fragile, yet firm features.

Her eyes…Jason gazed into her sapphire blue orbs as she registered his presence. They grew wide with fear, and she looked around for something to defend herself with.

_She's watching me awkwardly from a distance  
__Should I care?_

"I'm your new bodyguard," Jason answered gruffly. The moment he heard her speak, he could tell that this situation was going to go one of two ways.

* * *

Johnny Zacchara ran his hands together, trying to circulate some warmth into his freezing fingers.

Running away at the age of nineteen seemed like a normal thing to do, but not when your father was a crazed sociopath and the head of the Zacchara organization.

Johnny could be there any longer. He had stayed for his sister, Claudia, but once she was married and left for some foreign country he couldn't pronounce, Johnny split.

_Is there something more I should have known?  
__I know that I wonder_

He hated his father. Anthony had never shown him any love and wasn't a consistent figure in his life growing up. His mother died giving birth to him, and Johnny felt that was one of the reasons Anthony hated him.

Another reason, and probably the prominent one, was that Johnny was the opposite of everything Anthony stood for. Johnny wanted no part of the family business, but Anthony had forced him into it.

Maybe he would have considered helping his father, but Anthony was a ruthless killer, and his business consisted of owning local drug cartels, selling women, and owning most of the Miami Police.

Luckily, Johnny was able to get out before he was in too deep. Escaping Miami had been particularly difficult, considering his father owned most of it.

_They took his crown  
__There's nothing more left of him now_

And here he was, standing on the docks in Port Charles, New York, ready for a fresh start. Johnny had wanted to escape to California, or the west coat in general, but Anthony was able to cut off his trust fund before Johnny got too far.

Needing a small town to stay in until he had enough money to get farther away, Johnny figured that the small port city would be safe enough.

* * *

Making his way down to the docks, Lorenzo Alcazar was in a hurry to get home. After attending the big meeting in New York City with the Five Families, everyone was on high alert for the shadowy and murderous family.

Alcazar didn't know Maximus very well, but he had enough respect to honor one of the heads of the Five Families. Max, his son, has taken up position as head of the Gambetti organization.

Chuckling to himself, Alcazar knew that Max didn't have the resources to keep his business afloat. Knowing it was a matter of time before the Gambetti family shifted to the background, Alcazar would be able to strike.

The only remaining threat would be Corinthos. Spitting, Alcazar felt the bile rise up in his throat whenever he thought or heard the name. He loathed Sonny Corinthos.

The little punk came out of nowhere, seized Joe Scully Sr.'s shares and pronounced himself Mob King of Port Charles. Finally reaching his rendezvous spot, Alcazar waits patiently for his informant.

His hands deep in his black trench coat, Alcazar was growing irritated with every passing minute. The informant knew the consequences of not arriving on time, and Alcazar almost felt regret for what was going to happen to him.

The informant was good at his job, better than other rats Alcazar had previously hired.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Alcazar turns around. "It's about damn time you showed up."

_I appreciate, now that they choose to ignore  
__I can set her free to go without a payment plan_

The figure moved out of the shadows, and Alcazar realized it wasn't his snitch. Instead it was a teenager, about eighteen years old. He had jet-black hair, and was sporting a black leather jacket and black jeans.

The kid scowled at him, and Alcazar almost smiled to himself. The boy reminded him of himself when he was at the age. Rebel without a cause and acted like the world was out to get him.

"Move along kid. It's dangerous to be walking these docks at night," Alcazar muttered. The boy rolled his eyes and kept walking.

Alcazar heard another set of footsteps, and didn't turn around until the kid was out of sight. Whirling around, Alcazar grabbed his informant by the collar of his sweatshirt.

"You know what happens when snitches are late," Alcazar menacingly asked. The snitch furiously nodded his head, and Alcazar backed off. For now.

"Sir, there's talk of the new family," the snitch managed to get out between shivering breaths. Alcazar rolled his eyes at the improperly dressed boy. It was almost below freezing and the kid was wearing a sweatshirt and shorts.

Teenagers, Alcazar thought to himself.

"What else then? In case you haven't noticed, I've been freezing my fucking ass off waiting for you to show up," Alcazar bitterly reminded him.

The informant nodded his head, but Alcazar's eyes grew wide when he saw the small red dot on the snitch's forehead. Leaping out of the way, Alcazar hears the large caliber sniper rifle go off.

Moving into cover, Alcazar looks back at the boy. Half of his head was still on his shoulders, while the other litter the ground in dark red blood and brain matter.

Listening for any noises, Alcazar's senses tell him to get out of there as fast as he can. Hearing the body of the informant fall to ground, Alcazar runs back up the steps and into an alleyway.

Finally slowing down once he reached a main road, Alcazar came to the conclusion that he wasn't the target. The informant was, and whatever secret he had died with him.

* * *

Frozen by fear in the bushes, Johnny almost threw up over his black leather jacket. He had never seen someone so brutally murdered before. Not wanting to move in case the shooter came back, he waits another thirty minutes before leaving his hiding spot.

The Latino man he had run into earlier seemed suspicious, and Johnny had decided to stick around. Claudia always said he was a curious boy. Pulling the collar up around his neck, Johnny makes his way off the docks.

_She's watching me awkwardly from a distance  
__Should I care?_

Hoping he didn't look guilty of anything, he sees a small diner up ahead. Breathing a sigh of relief, for he wanted to be out of the unrelenting cold, Johnny runs up to the door, only for it to be locked.

_Is there something more I should have known?  
__I know that I wonder_

"Fuck," he swore and peered inside. It was dark, but he thought he could make out a figure inside.

"What are you doing," a voice behind him asks.

* * *

"I don't need a bodyguard," Elizabeth snaps at Jason after her heart rate slows down. The older man had almost given her a heart attack. "And you're supposed to knock. You can't just walk into someone's home, especially f you don't know them." She scolded him like a child, but Jason merely scoffed.

_Will she go or follow?  
__Follow, please follow me home_

"You don't have a choice," Jason tells her.

"No choice my ass," Elizabeth mutters and reaches for her cell phone on the kitchen counter, but Jason gets to it first.

_Follow, please follow me home  
__This won't end like last time_

_The things you swore, they never made me feel anymore_

She quirks an eyebrow at him, and Jason instantly discovered this as her bitchface, he later coined, when something didn't go her way. It would often be directed at him.

"Sonny ordered me to be here, this wasn't my decision," Jason informs her, as if she needed to know that he didn't like this situation either.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, not happy at all with her predicament. She had heard about Jason from various women around town, but she never met him in person. He was always off on jobs for Sonny and only recently had Elizabeth discovered that Sonny was her half-brother. And that was a whole another story.

Elizabeth sighs, obvious that she wasn't going to win this one. "You can put your stuff on the couch." Walking over to the couch, Elizabeth starts to move the blankets.

Jason puts his hands on his hips, "A bed will be fine."

Elizabeth turns around to see his stance, and she frowned at him. Who did he think he was, Madonna?

Mimicking him, Elizabeth walked back over to him. "I only have one bedroom." Jason shrugs, not realizing the problem.

Elizabeth huffed, "Are you always an ass?" Pushing her way past him to get pillows from her bedroom, but then she stops. Why should she be a nice hostess when the guest was an asshole?

_She's watching me awkwardly from a distance  
__Should I care?_

Jason grinned at her, "Just for you, baby." Hearing the spite in his words, Elizabeth pretends to gag and walks away.

He followed her into her bedroom and Elizabeth abruptly turned around. "What are you doing," she indignantly asks him.

"Where you go, I go," he teased her. It was the truth, but he knew he didn't have to take it to the extreme, but Jason sure got a kick out of pissing off the petite brunette. What could he say; she brought it out of him.

The small mannerisms he had already picked up on annoyed him. The way she sneered at him or how one look could express every single feeling running through her. Or how she talked to him, not that he didn't deserve it.

For being so tiny, Jason was surprised by the strength Elizabeth possessed when she shoved him out of her room. She slams the door in his face, not caring if it hit him or not.

"Could you get my duffel bag for me," he yelled through the door, and smirked when he heard her scream in frustration on the other side.

_Is there something more I should have known?  
__I don't need to wonder_

Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tweaked Johnny's history and age a bit to fit this story. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Lyrics to 'Follow and Feel' by Saosin. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	3. Why Can't You See?

_**A/N: This chapter explains somewhat of how Sonny found out Elizabeth was his sister, but not entirely. Don't forget to vote for my next Liason story in the poll on my profile. Enjoy!**_

_**babeboo1968: Thanks for the review! Yes, it will get worse before it gets better.**_

_**BeckyFan1999: Thanks for the review! It will be a blast writing snarky Liz and sassy Jason. I really do miss rebel Liz, and we got to see a little bit of her when she gave her bitchface to AJ last week. Gotta love a cocky Jason. I am really dejected with how Johnny's character was written/treated in the past two years. It's a shame because the character had so much potential, but it seemed like RC just wanted to drag him through the mud and get rid of the mob. Glad to see that BB is happy and wish him well on future endeavors.**_

_**silvermaj: Thanks for the review! You ain't seen nothing yet ;) Sam will find out in this chapter.**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Virgy15: Thanks for the review! Oh yes, Jason won't know what hits him when it comes to Elizabeth Webber.**_

_**blackberry959: Thanks for the review! Max's story will be further explained in this chapter. Expect a surprise for him at the end of this chapter. I never understood that either, except maybe he wanted to prove himself somewhere else. Johnny's story will be very interesting and will eventually get tangled up with underworld of Port Charles. And I'm really excited to write a teenage Johnny. Yes, Johnny is now a witness to a murder, and he's definitely not safe, but the question is, did the shooter see him? Read on and find out.**_

_**doralupin86: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Twisted Musalih: Thanks for the review! Haha, I really liked writing that part.**_

_**Jaliz06: Thanks for the review! Yes, it's been really fun writing it so far.**_

_**ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! Yup, there's hints here and there, and it will only steadily increase from here on out.**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! **_

_**lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review!**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review! I agree, Johnny got out of the business, only to be thrust back into it. His arc is going to a lot of fun to write, considering who his love interest is and how he interacts with other Mob members.**_

_**looneytisha: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Why Can't You See?**_

_Previously on You're Not Alone…_

_Hoping he didn't look guilty of anything, he sees a small diner up ahead. Breathing a sigh of relief, for he wanted to be out of the unrelenting cold, Johnny runs up to the door, only for it to be locked._

"_Fuck," he swore and peered inside. It was dark, but he thought he could make out a figure inside._

"_What are you doing," a voice behind him asks._

_He followed her into her bedroom and Elizabeth abruptly turned around. "What are you doing," she indignantly asks him._

"_Where you go, I go," he teased her. It was the truth, but he knew he didn't have to take it to the extreme, but Jason sure got a kick out of pissing off the petite brunette. What could he say; she brought it out of him._

_The small mannerisms he had already picked up on annoyed him. The way she sneered at him or how one look could express every single feeling running through her. Or how she talked to him, not that he didn't deserve it._

_For being so tiny, Jason was surprised by the strength Elizabeth possessed when she shoved him out of her room. She slams the door in his face, not caring if it hit him or not._

"_Could you get my duffel bag for me," he yelled through the door, and smirked when he heard her scream in frustration on the other side._

_Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought._

_~January 15__th__, 2003~_

Johnny didn't turn around at first, trying to assess his situation. Having no other choice, Johnny turns around to face the girl standing behind him.

She was about his age, maybe a little younger. She had been brown eyes and short wavy brown hair. Her skin was fair, and her cheeks were rosy from the harsh winter winds.

The girl had one hand in her purse, while the other clutched something in her coat pocket. Seeing that she was afraid of him, Johnny puts his hands out to his sides, showing her no harm.

"Why are you trying to break in," she brusquely asked him, but Johnny heard the nervousness in her voice.

"I wasn't trying to break in. I saw this place and figured I'd grab a quick bite to eat," Johnny hastily explained, eyes trained on whatever she had gripped in her purse, presuming it was mace.

"You do know that it's almost midnight, right," she indignantly reminded him. Johnny smirked, seeing that she was starting to ease off of him.

"I thought it was a twenty-four hour diner," he explained. The brunette's head cocked to the side, still trying to find the truth in his story. "Look, I can go. Sorry I bothered you, princess."

Moving around her, Johnny heads back where he came from, only to hear the girl sigh behind him. "I can get you some soup if you want."

Smirking to himself, Johnny turns around to face the girl. "And why would you do that," he asked, genuinely interested.

"Well, if you had been planning on hurting me, you would have done it by now. Plus, I still have my Taser in my purse, so don't get any funny ideas," she replied. She unlocks the door and doesn't wait for him to follow.

"A Taser," Johnny nervously asked himself. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Jason tossed and turned on the small leather couch. Sure it was comfortable, but it was not built to fit his six foot two frame. Exasperatedly sighing, Jason gets up and tries to walk around. It didn't help that Elizabeth's entire apartment could fit into half of his penthouse.

Walking up to Elizabeth's door, he can hear her quiet snores inside. Deciding that he needed something to do to pass the time, Jason gets out his gun and cleans it.

Spending about an hour thoroughly checking his gun, Jason runs out of things to do. Maybe if he turned on the TV, it would help. Two news segments later and Jason was still wide-awake.

Hearing a door open behind him, Jason sits up and turns around. He sees a half asleep Elizabeth standing in her bedroom doorway.

"What are you doing still up," she hissed at him. Smirking, he was glad to see that she didn't lose any of her snark.

"You're couch is too small," he simply says and turns back to face the TV.

"Or maybe you're just too fat," Jason hears her mutter. He hears her open the refrigerator door and close it. After some clattering noises, Jason gets up to ask her what she's doing, only for her to be standing right beside him with a glass of warm milk. "Here, this always help me when I was little."

Jason looks down at the glass, then back up at Elizabeth's eyes. Not sure if she was honestly being nice to him or just wanted him to turn the TV off, Jason takes the offered drink.

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and walks away without another word. Jason sits back down on the couch, studying the drink. He despised milk, opting for black coffee instead, but he was willing to give anything a shot at this point.

Sipping it, Jason comes to the conclusion that he still hates milk, regardless of whether it's warm or cold, but it does make him drowsy. Sitting the empty glass down on the coffee table in front of him, Jason lays his head down on his pillow and after a few minutes nods off to uninterrupted slumber.

* * *

Johnny carefully watched the girl from the counter as she heated up some chicken noodle soup in the microwave. He didn't have the slightest clue why she was doing this for him, a complete stranger, but he didn't question it.

The girl comes out from the kitchen and hands him the bowl of soup. Muttering his thanks, Johnny quickly laps up the soup, remembering that he hadn't eaten since a rest stop in New Jersey earlier in the day.

"Where're you from," the girl asked him, wiping down his spot after she takes the bowl away.

Johnny hesitated, not sure if he wanted to tell the truth. Hell, he didn't even know the girl's name, but after their first initial encounter, Johnny felt like he could trust her.

"Florida," he replied, keeping it vague. The girl smiles at his answer.

"I've always wanted to go to Disney World," she admitted and Johnny suppressed a smirk.

"Trust me, its not all what's cracked up to be after the tenth visit," Johnny tells her. She laughs at him and nods her head in understanding.

"At least you've been there. I've been severely deprived as a child," she said as she threw the dirty washcloth in the sink.

Johnny looked down at the counter. She had no idea what she meant when she said that, and from the look of things, he could tell that she had a pretty good childhood compared to his.

"What brought you to the beautiful city of Port Charles, where everyone knows your name and all of your secrets," the girl asked him with a grin.

"Fresh start," Johnny merely replied, but the girl raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine, I guess you could say I'm a walking cliché. I ran away from home because I hate my father," he admitted. He could tell he startled the girl by his answer, and he startled himself as well, but it felt good to tell a stranger his problems.

"I never would have guessed that by your rebel leather jacket and jeans and your perfectly messed up hair. Especially with that scowl on your face," she sarcastically teased.

Johnny rolled his eyes at her taunts, but he could tell she meant well.

"How about your parents? Little rich girl who wants to get away and see the world," Johnny asked her.

She shook her head. "Nope, just your run of the mill straight A student about to graduate from high school and go off to an Ivy League college."

Johnny didn't find her run of the mill. Maybe she didn't have that remarkable face you could find in a crowd, but she certainly wasn't plain or forgettable.

"I wouldn't say Ivy League is your standard run of the mill," Johnny told her and she shrugged her shoulders. "Let me guess, your parents are forcing you to go there, while you want to travel the country and see the wonders it possesses. Trust me princess, the real world isn't all it's cracked up to be."

The girl looked up to see that the boy sitting across from her, as young as he was, had experienced the harsh and cruel ways the world inflicted on him. He looked about a year older than her, but his face was hard and he seemed wiser beyond his years.

"I want to go to college, I really do, but I'm just…not sure what there is after that. I don't want graduate and realize that I'm imprisoned for the rest of my life in a nine to five job. I'm not a very spontaneous person, I'll admit, but even I don't want that for myself," the girl admitted.

Johnny could see where she was coming from, but in all honesty, he would be okay with something normal and routine after his years of being Anthony Zacchara's son.

"Any idea what you want to be when you grow up," he asked her in a sophisticated tone. She smiled at him, noticing that he was trying to cheer her up.

"I don't think I could ever follow my mom's footsteps, but my dad, I'm sure he would be happy if I followed his. But I want to make my own path, you know? Maybe become an archaeologist and dig up dinosaur bones or run the Iditarod in Alaska," she mused.

"Wow, those are some lofty dreams, princess. How about something more realistic," Johnny asked. The girl gave him a look whenever he called her princess, but she didn't stop him. He had no idea why he said it either, it was just natural.

"I guess I wouldn't mind becoming a nurse. That's really common around here, considering one of the prominent families of Port Charles consists of mostly doctors and businessmen," the girl informed him.

"Are you talking about the Quartermaine's," Johnny asked and the girl was surprised that he knew whom she meant. "I've done my homework, for once," he explained.

"You seem to know a lot about this town for just blowing in," the girl skeptically asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I better get home. I told my dad I was just stopping to pick up the coat I left here earlier."

Johnny nodded his head and got up. Leading the way, he holds the door open for her and isn't sure what to do after she locks up.

"So, uh, thanks for the soup and the talk," Johnny said and the girl smiled.

"Same. I wasn't sure about you, but you seem like an okay guy, even if it's a little weird to stand outside diners at midnight," she teases and walks away.

"Hey, what's your name," he calls out to her. Turning around, she looks at him.

"Shouldn't you know my name? I mean you, seem to know half the town already," she said and Johnny rolled his eyes. "Georgianna Jones, but my friends call me Georgie."

Johnny nodded his head, liking her real name. "It was nice to meet you, Georgie," he said with a smirk and she waved goodbye.

* * *

Following Elizabeth into Kelly's for her shift the next day, Jason sees her greet a boy in the corner. He hesitated in the doorway, and watched as the boy eagerly kissed her. Watching her with him disgusted Jason. They were two little lovebirds still in their honeymoon phase of their relationship, meaning they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

_If we've got something going tell me why is he here?  
__You leave me hanging by a thread when the lion is near._

It didn't even make him feel jealous, it was nauseous because he was sure he was going to see a lot more of them. The boy pulled away from Elizabeth and caught Jason staring at him.

Sneering at Jason, he whispered something in Elizabeth's ear and she gently slapped him on the shoulder.

_Great, now I have two pain in the asses to deal with_.

Jason studied Elizabeth's boyfriend. He had sandy blonde straight hair, flopping over his forehead and into his eyes. He had a narrow and stuck up nose, and Jason could already tell that the boy was trouble.

"What are you staring at, huh," the boy snickers at him and Jason moves his gaze to Elizabeth. He sees uncertainty in her eyes, but it's quickly replaced with indifference.

Mentally kicking himself for looking too long, Jason is forced to walk over to them. "I'm Elizabeth's bodyguard now."

The boy looked between Jason and Elizabeth, and she nodded her head in confirmation. He could sense the tension and mutual dislike for each other. Smirking to himself, the boy scrutinizes Jason.

"So, what's it like to be a Mob boss' bitch," the boy sneers at him.

"Lucky," Elizabeth gets up and stands between the two men, sensing the growing tension.

Lucky. Jason recognized that name. Lucky Spencer, Luke's son. Jason remembered Luke mentioning him once or twice while meeting with Sonny, but Jason never met him face to face, until now.

Jason rolls his eyes at Lucky's snide remark, and didn't throttle him for Elizabeth's sake, or more like he would be in serious trouble with Sonny if Elizabeth complained about his work ethic.

_I'm not about to drop the ball  
__You clearly cannot say_

So instead, he just scowled at Lucky, giving him his best glare. Even Elizabeth cowered beside him, and Jason remembered this for later.

"I'll be outside," Jason curtly tells Elizabeth, and leaves the couple alone. Opening the door with more force than necessary, Jason takes his post opposite of Kelly's front entrance.

_Why can't you see with my hands holding your eyes open  
__It's hard for me to think straight when your mouth is moving._

"And why do you need a bodyguard now," Lucky asks as he follows Elizabeth over to the counter. She walks behind it and grabs a apron.

"There's some mysterious Mob family killing off family members, and Sonny said that wasn't permitted, so he wanted more protection for me," she explained as she tied to apron around herself.

"That's still really weird, you being Sonny's half-sister and all," Lucky said and Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess. It was weird at first, but it's been a few years since we found out. Now that Jason's my bodyguard and living in my apartment, it seems more real, you know," Elizabeth says as she pours a cup of coffee for Lucky.

_You could have been all I wanted and all that I need.  
__But you had to leave cause it's easy to fall in love with machines_

"Wait, Jason is living with you? Under the same roof," Lucky's jealousy evident in his tone.

"Trust me Lucky, nothing will ever happen between us," Elizabeth assured him as she put the pot of coffee back. Lucky scoffed as he sipped at his coffee.

"Are you attracted to him," he bluntly asks. Elizabeth pretends to gag, putting a small smile on Lucky's face.

"Jason Morgan is a cocky alpha male douchebag, and whatever physical attractiveness he possesses is immediately off set by that," Elizabeth explained.

Lucky grinned at his girlfriend, but he had inadvertently placed the seed of doubt in Elizabeth's mind. Did he not trust her enough not to stay faithful?

_I'm not about to drop the ball  
__You clearly cannot say_

Shaking her head of any negative thoughts, she watches as Lucky gets off his stool. "Alright, I gotta get to class. I'll see you later."

Kissing him goodbye, Elizabeth watches as Lucky leaves, running into Sarah Webber in the process. Elizabeth turned around before she caught the look between Lucky and Sarah, but the lone bodyguard outside didn't miss it.

Sarah walked inside. "Hey, little sis," she greeted as she occupied the same stool Lucky had just vacated. "How's Lucky?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Things are so perfect."

_Why can't you see with my hands holding your eyes open  
__It's hard for me to think straight when your mouth is moving._

"Any plans for the weekend," Sarah asked as Elizabeth handed her a bagel.

"No, Lucky has work. He just started working at the PCPD as a desk clerk," Elizabeth explained. Turning around to pout a cup of coffee for Sarah, Elizabeth missed the guilty blush on Sarah's cheeks.

* * *

Jason keeps to the shadows across from Kelly's entrance. He watches Elizabeth interact with her blonde sister. Even if he couldn't hear them, Jason could pick up on how the sisters were polar opposites.

_Why can't you see with my hands holding your eyes open  
__It's hard for me to think straight when your mouth is moving._

While Elizabeth was more feisty and spunky, Sarah was more proper and stately. Jason smirked at the two of them, not guessing they were sisters unless someone told them.

Sarah quickly left with a cup of coffee in her hand, but she doesn't see Jason lurking. Walking right past him, Jason is intrigued to see Lucky move into sight and talk to Sarah.

_Go away. No please stay.  
__Go away. You'll stay. Stay away._

He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but he could tell something serious was bothering Sarah, but Lucky wasn't trying his hardest to appease her.

Hearing Elizabeth's name mentioned quite often, Jason instantly perks up. He wasn't necessarily concerned about Elizabeth herself, but because if she wasn't happy, it would get back to Sonny and bite Jason in the ass.

Lucky quickly grows frustrated, and Sarah puts a calming hand on his arm. Jason's intuition kicks in, and calls one of his trusted guards, Francis. Quietly telling the older guard to tail Lucky, the older guard questions Jason's motives.

"_Don't tell me you're getting attached to your charge,_" Francis taunts on the other side of the phone.

Jason tolls his eyes. "Just do what you're told." Chuckling, Francis observes that Jason didn't answer his question.

Putting his phone away, Jason silently watches as Sarah kisses Lucky's cheek and they part ways. Shaking his head, Jason didn't like where this was heading.

_Go away. No please stay.  
__Go away. You'll stay. Stay away._

* * *

Assuming his vigilant post, Jason sees a boy lurking in the shadows to the right of him. Smirking, Jason circles around him and creeps up behind the boy. Standing behind him, Jason catches the boy watching one of the waitresses. Lucky for the boy, it wasn't Elizabeth.

Tapping him on the shoulder, the boy whirls around to face a menacing Jason. Grabbing the teenager by the collar of his leather jacket, Jason pulls him further into the shadows.

He shoves him to the ground. "Why are you stalking the waitress inside?" The boy cowers beneath him. Jason whispers threats to the boy, but is surprised to see the resilience in the boy's eyes.

Moving back a step, Jason studies the boy's face. "I know that face," Jason says more to himself than to the confused boy. "You're Johnny Zacchara."

Johnny nods his head and stands up. Brushing himself off, Johnny sees that Jason is still wary of him. "You have no idea the danger Port Charles is about to face."

Jason crosses his arms over his chest, impatiently waiting for Johnny to elaborate.

"My father's gone rogue against the Five Families. Maximus Gambetti's death was just the first," Johnny explained.

"How do you know this," Jason asked, not quite convinced by Johnny's story.

"I saw Lorenzo Alcazar's informant murdered while they met last night," Johnny quietly told the enforcer, as if the shooter could hear him.

Jason is intrigued by the information. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"I wanted out, but, not by my choice, became a homicide witness and I don't know if the shooter saw me," Johnny informed Jason.

Jason sighs, not knowing if he should bring Johnny into the fold, but he could prove to be a valuable asset. "You better not make me regret this decision," Jason gruffly says.

Johnny rolls his eyes. "I don't need your protection."

The older man scoffs. "You won't last another day in this town if Alcazar knew there was a witness to his snitch's murder." Johnny blanches, realizing that maybe Jason was right. "Meet one of my men at Sonny Corinthos' warehouse for a debriefing. This doesn't mean you're in, but we need to know you've fully defected from your father's organization. Oh, and my name is Jason Morgan."

_Why can't you see with my hands holding your eyes open  
__It's hard for me to think straight when your mouth is moving._

Holding out his hand, Jason sees the awe slowly seep into Johnny's eyes, and realized that his reputation preceded him. Johnny shakes his hand. "Thanks for the help," he brusquely said.

Jason nodded his head and watched as Johnny left Kelly's courtyard. Focusing his attention back to his charge, Jason settles in for the morning.

_Shut up, sit down, find your way out just leave me alone.  
__You can't make me believe that you have changed at all._

"Just don't fuck it up, kid."

* * *

_**A/N: I had someone request a GeJo story awhile back, and at first I was reluctant to do it. I don't really know Georgie's history, except for the basics. So if I totally butcher her character here, please forgive me. Lyrics to 'Why Can't You See' by Saosin. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	4. It's So Simple

_**A/N: Okay, so I just finished the outline for this story, that's why it took me longer to update, and let me tell you, my muse took off on this one. Seriously though, this is the largest scale story I've ever written. I'm sure it's going to blow y'alls minds, but I don't want to give away anything just yet. I'll meet you guys down at the bottom. Have fun!**_

_**angelbg: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Jaliz06: Thanks for the review! I think you may be right…**_

_**Virgy15: Thanks for the review! I can't stand Lucky either, so don't worry, he doesn't take up much more space in this story.**_

_**silvermaj: Thanks for the review! You're very welcome. They're going to be a lot of fun to write. I think you'll like how Lucky is discovered. I love the idea of Jason and Johnny working together as well.**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I love writing them both with attitude.**_

_**doralupin86: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Twisted Musalih: Thanks for the review!**_

_**babeboo1968: Thanks for the review!**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked them, I really enjoyed writing their first meeting. **_

_**lrobinson01: Thanks for the review! I concur.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**It's So Simple**_

_Previously on You're Not Alone…_

"_My father's gone rogue against the Five Families. Maximus Gambetti's death was just the first," Johnny explained._

"_How do you know this," Jason asked, not quite convinced by Johnny's story._

"_I saw Lorenzo Alcazar's informant murdered while they met last night," Johnny quietly told the enforcer, as if the shooter could hear him._

_Jason is intrigued by the information. "Why are you telling me all of this?"_

"_I wanted out, but, not by my choice, became a homicide witness and I don't know if the shooter saw me," Johnny informed Jason._

_Jason sighs, not knowing if he should bring Johnny into the fold, but he could prove to be a valuable asset. "You better not make me regret this decision," Jason gruffly says._

_Johnny rolls his eyes. "I don't need your protection."_

_The older man scoffs. "You won't last another day in this town if Alcazar knew there was a witness to his snitch's murder." Johnny blanches, realizing that maybe Jason was right. "Meet one of my men at Sonny Corinthos' warehouse for a debriefing. This doesn't mean you're in, but we need to know you've fully defected from your father's organization. Oh, and my name is Jason Morgan."_

_Holding out his hand, Jason sees the awe slowly seep into Johnny's eyes, and realized that his reputation preceded him. Johnny shakes his hand. "Thanks for the help," he brusquely said._

_Jason nodded his head and watched as Johnny left Kelly's courtyard. Focusing his attention back to his charge, Jason settles in for the morning._

"_Just don't fuck it up, kid."_

_~February 21__st__, 2003~_

"Where is your brother," the interrogator demanded as they punched the man. The man spit, blood drenching the interrogator's face. Smirking, the interrogator wiped the blood off and stabbed the man in the shoulder, making sure not to hit a major artery. "We'll let that fester for awhile. I'll be back with more instruments."

Laughing, the interrogator exits the dark room, taking care to turn the light out. Their boots clicked against the tile floor as they continued down the dimly lit hallway.

_I never thought you would lose yourself  
__The hardest part was falling down again_

The man sitting alone in the dark and damp room took a shaky breath and bitterly laughed to himself. This was all his brother's fault, and the man was sure he was going to kill him if he survives this.

* * *

Jason sighed as he listened to them yelling in the next room over. They argued about the same damn thing all the time. Him.

_I'm a fool to watch you walk away  
__Are you bothered by the choice you made?_

He flips through his magazine, regretting not accepting Sam's offer to go shoot some pool. Instead, he was stuck listening to little Drama Queen and her Prince Charming arguing about the Big Bad Wolf.

Grabbing his cell phone, Jason dial's his fiancé's number. She answers on the third right, slightly out of breath.

"Hey, why are you breathing so hard," Jason jokingly asked Sam, not really meaning anything about it.

"_How is little Miss Perfect_," Sam asked, avoiding his question. Sam was pissed when Jason told her that he had to move in with another woman. Beyond pissed, she was furious. It couldn't have come at a better time, right after Jason proposed to her.

"Arguing with Lucky," Jason answered with an annoyed tone in his voice. Setting his magazine down on the coffee table, Jason spreads out on the leather couch, wishing he were anywhere but in Elizabeth's apartment.

He heard Sam chuckle on the other end. "_That's all they ever do anymore_." She was right. Ever since that morning at Kelly's when Jason first met Lucky he had been an insecure little bitch with Elizabeth. Almost every single conversation that had consisted of Lucky questioning Elizabeth's fidelity, which led to Elizabeth getting mad that he would even ask her that.

Jason nodded his head. "I'm just glad that haven't gotten to the make-up sex yet." Listening to their argument, Jason groans into the phone. "Do you still wanna go out?"

Sam didn't answer at first. "_I'm watching Kristina for Alexis._"

"Okay, I'll let you go then. I love you," Jason says.

"_I know_," Sam hurriedly replied before hanging up.

Sitting his phone down, Jason was confused by what she said. He could have sworn Sonny told him Alexis was taking Kristina to New York for the weekend. Involuntarily replaying Sam's words over and over again, Jason couldn't help the doubt that started to creep into his heart.

* * *

The man's ears picked up on the boots clicking outside the door. Taking a deep breath, the man closes his eyes so the light does not blind him when the interrogator walks in.

_When we fall to the ground  
__Slowly we're safe and sound_

Hearing the door open and close, the man opens his eyes to see his interrogator standing with a eight-inch long needle, along with an assortment of other dastardly instruments on a tray.

"You wanted it the hard way," the interrogator simply said when the man's eyes grew big. But the tone in the interrogator's voice didn't sound regretful, but almost gleeful, like they were going to enjoy the torture. "First things first. How's the shoulder?"

_It's so simple to be afraid  
__It's so simple when you know who you are_

The man cried in pain as the interrogator pushed their index finger into his oozing wound, causing even more blood to flow out. Hearing his flesh squish, the man struggled to stay conscious.

"It's not that deep," the interrogator told him. Slapping him across the face, the interrogator takes the man's face in her hand and sets the needle right in front of his left eye. "Now, you're going to tell me where your brother is and what he's up to, or I take your eye."

_It's so simple to be afraid  
__It's so simple when you know who you are_

The man trembled, fear coursing through his veins. He knew that the interrogator would follow through on their threat; there was no doubt in his mind.

"I don't know where he is," the man finally broke. The interrogator chuckled, glad that he was finally talking. "But you can bet your sorry ass, when he finds me, you're dead."

_I caught you lying to yourself  
__Now everything is spinning 'round and around_

The interrogator frowned, knowing that this was also true. Pulling the needle away from the man's eye, the interrogator reaches back for some salt and alcohol. The man whimpers, causing the interrogator to grin in pleasure.

Pouring an adequate amount of salt and rubbing alcohol into the man's bleeding knife wound, the man screams in pain. Stopping before the man can pass out, the interrogator threatens the man with the needle again.

"Look, if you don't tell me where he is, I'm going to kill you. It's as simple as that," the interrogator promised.

The man shook violently, struggling to not cry out in pain or anguish. "Look…I don't-I don't know where he…is. I haven't seen him-him in years."

_Well I'm a fool to watch but never say  
__Are you bothered by the choice you made?_

The interrogator rolls their eyes, but with a sinful grin on their face. "You're lying." Pushing the needle into the man's skin beneath his eye, the needle touches bone and the man screams bloody murder. "Tell me or your eye is next."

The man cries, finally breaking. "He's in Port Charles. He's trying to take down Sonny Corinthos."

The interrogator backs away, proud of their job. However, they already knew this, this interrogation was just for fun. Turning around, the interrogator puts the salt and alcohol back on the tray. "You know, Luis, if you had just cooperated in the first place, I might not have done this."

"Claudia, you bitch-"

Luis screams as Claudia whirls around and jabs the needle in his left eye. Blood gushes out and onto Claudia's hand, but she doesn't stop. She ignores his screams and writhing, and pushes the needle in further until she hits the brain. Luis goes limp, and Claudia pushes the needle in a little bit more, before leaving the room.

* * *

Jason pulls a beer out of the refrigerator as Lucky stalks out of Elizabeth's room. Giving Jason a dark look, Lucky opens the door to Elizabeth's apartment and slams it shut after he leaves.

_When we fall to the ground  
__Slowly we're safe and sound_

He hears a crash in Elizabeth's bedroom, and he sets the unopened beer down on the counter. Jason hesitates, not sure if he should enter or not. Lightly rapping his knuckles on her wooden door, Jason doesn't hear any response.

Gently pushing it open, Jason peers inside to see Elizabeth laying down on the floor, her back resting against the foot of her bed. Knees pulled up to her chest, Jason could hear her sobs.

Looking around the room, Jason sees a shattered lamp in the corner, and figured that was the crashing sound a minute ago. Standing silently in the doorway, Jason had no idea what to do. He had never been in this situation, and he definitely wasn't one for consoling others.

_It's so simple to be afraid  
__It's so simple when you know who you are_

Elizabeth doesn't acknowledge him standing there, but he can tell she knows he's intently watching her. Closing the door, Jason retrieves his beer and sits back down on the couch. She came out a few minutes later, got something out of the fridge and retreated back into her room.

Jason knew it wasn't his place to interfere with Elizabeth's relationship, nor did he want to get involved with that convoluted mess. So instead, he sat there in silence, hearing Elizabeth's sobs coming from her bedroom, half wishing he knew what to do to help comfort her.

* * *

Walking into the empty castle, the elderly woman glided across the floor, more like slinked, similar to a snake. She climbs the grand staircase, and hears voice upstairs.

Following the sounds to a closed door, the woman put her ear up to the door before opening it.

_It's so simple to be afraid  
__It's so simple when you know who you are_

There were two men inside, casually sitting at a table near the roaring fireplace, tumblers of whiskey sitting in front of them.

One of the men smiled as she walked in, and she gave one back. Wearing a black business suit, there were gray hairs starting to show in his jet-black hair. His black as night goatee shown in the light of the fireplace, and reminded the woman of her father.

_But maybe we were wrong…  
__When will you know_

The younger man remained seated, not quite sure what was going on. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a navy blue suit and matching dress pants. This had been his last resort, to come to this dark place, but he had no other choice.

"Mother, I'm so glad you could join us," the older man said as he hugged, what the younger man presumed was his mother, and kissed her on each cheek. "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it on time."

_That you can feel belonged  
__I think you fell in deeper than you imagined_

"Don't worry, my dear son. This was my idea in the first place," the older woman told her middle-aged son. Gleefully smiling, the woman turns her attention to the other man in the room. "And I'm assuming this is our business partner?"

The older man nodded his head. "Yes, Mother, this is him." The younger man stood up, and shook the woman's hand.

_It's so simple to be afraid  
__It's so simple when you know who you are_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Your son's told me wonderful things about you," the man complimented.

"Not too wonderful, I hope. Is that an Australian accent I hear," the woman asked as her son pulled over a chair for her. He poured her a glass of wine, and sat back down beside her.

"Yes, you're correct. I'm originally from Sydney, but I thought I'd move someplace new," the younger man replied.

"Oh, and you just happened upon Port Charles," the woman asked. Both men could hear the thinly disguised threat in the woman's innocent words, but the younger man didn't falter.

"I assure you, ma'am, my intentions are align with your son's," the younger man told her.

"Good. I can't have anyone interfering with my Stavros' plans," the woman said with a proud smile in Stavros' direction.. "And I'm sorry, your name is?"

"Jerry Jacks, madam," the younger man replied.

_It's so simple to be afraid  
__It's so simple when you know who you are_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jacks. I'm Helena Cassadine, and I'm sure we're going to have plenty of fun together."

* * *

_**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Yes, this story is starting to spread its wings. I hope you enjoyed all the introductions. Lyrics to 'It's So Simple' by Saosin. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	5. Some Sense of Security

_**A/N: Sorry for the delay, college finals are coming up, and unfortunately most of my time is going into schoolwork. Happy that everyone enjoyed the surprises in the last chapter. Expect some more coming up **_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I think you may be correct in your assumptions regarding Lucky and Sam. Liason will slowly, but surely continue to gravitate closer to one another. It's been a joy mapping out this story. I'm glad I surprised everyone with Helena, Stavros and Jerry. They're going to be the major players in a big plot coming up, along with a few other special guests.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review! Don't worry; it's not always about the destination, but the journey taken to get there **_

_**silvermaj: Thanks for the review! Yup, Claudia is definitely Daddy's Little Girl. And to think that Johnny stuck around to protect her, huh? I'm excited to have her clash with a certain blonde in the coming chapters. Jason has very good intuition and instincts, expect them to kick into overdrive in this chapter. You'll find out about Sam's mystery in a few chapters. Yes, Lucky will certainly get what's coming to him, regarding Elizabeth. Oh yes, Liason are going to have quite a few close moments, especially confiding in one another. Helena and Jerry are just the beginning of the storm Port Charles is about to face. Remember, Johnny warned Jason what was coming in Chapter 3.**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! You haven't seen anything yet concerning the villains about to blow in. I'll think you be able to tell which relationship ends first, it will be abrupt and sudden. Oh, no, it is definitely not wrong for Luckless to do something wrong so Jason can "correct" him ;)**_

_**Mel4113: Thanks for the review! Before, I was excited to write this story. Now I'm trying hard to do my homework instead of pumping out new chapters for this every couple of hours.**_

_**Liasonisthebomb: Thanks for the review! And only more questions will be brought, but some will be answered in this chapter. Helena is the first of many to come. If you watch the show Nikita on The CW, I drew my inspiration from a torture scene in one of the episodes.**_

_**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! Expect Lucky's insecurity to only increase in the coming chapters, and show his true colors to Elizabeth. I think you'll like how Elizabeth handles the situation. Hmm, I think I could see Faith in this story…**_

_**Virgy15: Thanks for the review! You ain't seen nothing yet, concerning bad guys. Hmm, I think I can see mutual goals rising in the future. As the case with Lucky, Sam won't be a major player for much longer.**_

_**doralupin86: Thanks for the review! Don't worry; it won't take too much longer for the secrets to come out.**_

_**ilovedaan53: Thanks for the review!**_

_**wendi: Thanks for the review! **_

_**babeboo1968: Thanks for the review!**_

_**bjq: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places."_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Some Sense of Security**_

_Previously on You're Not Alone…_

"_Not too wonderful, I hope. Is that an Australian accent I hear," the woman asked as her son pulled over a chair for her. He poured her a glass of wine, and sat back down beside her._

"_Yes, you're correct. I'm originally from Sydney, but I thought I'd move someplace new," the younger man replied._

"_Oh, and you just happened upon Port Charles," the woman asked. Both men could hear the thinly disguised threat in the woman's innocent words, but the younger man didn't falter._

"_I assure you, ma'am, my intentions are align with your son's," the younger man told her._

"_Good. I can't have anyone interfering with my Stavros' plans," the woman said with a proud smile in Stavros' direction.. "And I'm sorry, your name is?"_

"_Jerry Jacks, madam," the younger man replied. _

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jacks. I'm Helena Cassadine, and I'm sure we're going to have plenty of fun together."_

_~March 9__th__, 2013~_

"Good, you're all here," Helena announced as she walked into the room. Looking at each guest that was seated at the round table, Helena took her place between Stavros and Cesar Faison. She then noticed that one guest was missing. "Where is the other?"

_So what have we done?  
__With X and O's to mark our way home_

Anthony Zacchara snorted. "He's held up in Miami." Anthony wasn't very happy with who Helena had picked as their last member. The guy was a loose cannon, but unfortunately Anthony agreed that he gets the job done.

"I thought his job ended with Maximus," Helena questioned Anthony. He shrugged his shoulders. "Stavros, do you know why he's still down in Miami?"

Stavros was saying something Jerry's ear, and looked over at his mother. "Supposedly, Maximus's eldest, Max, has taken up as the head of the Gambetti family."

Showing no signs of frustration, Helena simply grins but clenches her dagger underneath the table. "And why was I not told about this?" She looked over at her eldest son, clearly not pleased.

_It seems as though we've forgotten  
__The way we move_

Stavros uneasily shifted under her gaze. "Mother, the Gambetti's are one of the Five. You said we needed to give them a message, by killing off one of the Heads. Well, another has risen to take his father's place and I figured that he also needed to be taken care of."

Helena grimly smiled down at her favorite son, meanwhile fiddling with her dagger. "Stavros, you are such a clever boy." She pinched his cheek; undermining whatever standing he had within the group.

Anthony chortled; nothing like family drama, and the Cassadines took the cake. They were worse than his own family. "So, do we move on with the next phase of our plan or what?" Anthony was anxious to get rid of any opposing Mob businesses in New York. With them taken out, Anthony would control the Eastern Seaboard. This was the only reason he was here, and he was none too pleased that he was sitting with a bunch of psychos.

"Mr. Zacchara, our plan has been delayed with the new information that our friend is still stuck in Miami," Faison daftly explained. He also, wasn't too happy that he was here, and only came on Helena's request. He had been hatching his own plan of revenge on Robert Scorpio and Duke Lavery, but Helena had managed to rope him into her grand scheme, promising that he would get his revenge in the end.

Anthony snarled at the older man. "I don't need you to tell me what to do, crazy old man."

Faison simply grinned. "Take a look in the mirror, decrepit kook." Stavros and Jerry enjoyed the exchange between the loose cannons, but Helena simply rolled her eyes and wished she didn't need their help and resources.

_Can we save ourselves?  
__From the one we're becoming_

"We can take a measuring stick out later gentleman, but for now, we need to discuss what's next," Helena said with a toothy grin. Both Anthony and Faison stopped their bickering, knowing when Helena meant business.

"Helena, Alcazar's men are searching for his brother. It won't be too long before they find his body," Jerry finally said. Out of all the members here, Jerry was the least comfortable. Sure, he was friends with Stavros, but he couldn't say the same for the other three. And he hadn't even met the sixth member.

Helena frowned, not pleased with how her plan was being executed. "Mr. Zacchara, you either put your daughter on a leash, or I will be forced to put her down."

Anthony barely held back a biting remark. Jerry smiled; liking that Helena was making Anthony squirm. He wanted the Mob out of Port Charles, once and for all, and he would do whatever it took. But now Anthony was worming his way up the East Coast, and Jerry wasn't happy that Helena promised to give him the rest of it once Sonny and Alcazar were taken out.

_Please monsieur, remember  
__Don't tell me how to get somewhere better_

Stavros was silent, brooding away. He was patiently waiting for an opening, a chance to take control. Helena hatched up this evil scheme, but Stavros would be the one to carry it out. He wasn't happy that she included others that weren't part of the family, but she quickly persuaded him that they couldn't do this alone.

"Let's shift our gaze to Corinthos. How do we cripple him," Helena asked. She caught the death glares from Anthony and would deal with him soon enough.

_Why write with confidence?  
__Why try to save them?_

Stavros stepped in. "We know that he is becoming weak and reckless in his decisions. It won't be too long before Morgan steps up and takes charge."

Helena nodded her head, happy with the intel her son had gathered.

_We try to not forget  
__It's so much better there_

"Sonny also has a sister," Jerry said and the others were surprised with this revelation. Jerry was confused, this had been common knowledge for quite some time now, but then he remembered that they had returned to Port Charles recently. "Elizabeth Webber."

* * *

Johnny walked up to the diner, hoping he wasn't too late. Ever since Jason had sent him off to Sonny's protection, the Cuban had him working his ass off in the warehouse. Johnny wasn't sure if he should be grateful or resent the man.

Seeing someone inside, Johnny raps his knuckles against the wooden door. The figure turns around, and in the moonlight, Johnny can tell its Georgie.

_Did you think you could make it on your own?  
__It was so much better there_

She smiles once she recognizes him and unlocks the door. Opening it, Georgie pulls him inside. "What are you doing here so late?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "I just got off work."

Georgie grinned. "I can't believe a Zacchara is working for a Corinthos. What would your father say?" She taunted him with his secrets, and with anyone else, Johnny would be pissed, but he trusted Georgie. She didn't do it out of spite.

_So what have you done  
__To make yourself a little bit happier_

"I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have told you who I really am," Johnny admitted as he took a seat at the counter. "It would have been better off if you knew me as John Smith."

Georgie wrinkled her nose at his suggestion. "First of all, out of all the names you pick, you chose the most generic and least subtle alias. Secondly, I don't care what your past is. I wasn't a part of it, and I have no right to judge you. Lastly, you're not your father."

_I can feel the vibrations  
__When you said I'd feel nothing  
__I'm giving up, so give it up_

Johnny looked at Georgie, clearly in awe of the young woman standing across from him. Over the past couple of months, they had grown close. He would visit at the end of her shifts, where they would talk about their pasts and futures.

_Please monsieur, remember  
__Don't tell me how to get somewhere better_

"I'm sure your father wouldn't be too happy with who you hang out with," Johnny muttered as he tapped the glass of water Georgie gave him.

Georgie sighed and placed her hand over his, stopping his fidgeting. "My father may be a police commissioner, but he has no right to tell me who I can or can't see. Besides, I just turned eighteen and I'm an adult now."

_Why write with confidence?  
__Why try to save them?_

Johnny grinned at her, and didn't pull away when she touched him. The first time she ever had, he flinched away. But she didn't hate him for it. In fact, it only made her try even harder. Johnny wasn't used to being with someone physically, so something as simple as someone touching his hand scared him. But Georgie was slowly taking away his fears.

"No, your father would freak out and ground you until you were thirty," Johnny teased and Georgie rolled her eyes.

_We try to not forget  
__It's so much better there_

"You'd just have to wait for me then," she replied with a gleam in her eyes. Turning away, she doesn't notice Johnny's jaw drop in surprise.

* * *

Walking into Jake's, Jason is relieved with having the night off from being babysitting. Elizabeth was over at Sonny's, trying to get used to having another older brother.

Hanging his leather jacket on the coat rack, Jason sees his fiancé at the payphone. Jason makes his way over to her, but stops once he hears her talking.

Sitting down at the bar instead, Jason eavesdrops on her conversation. He picks up on bits and pieces of it, but his ears zone in on the word pregnant.

_Did you think you could make it on your own?  
__It was so much better there_

He feels his throat dry up and something clench his heart. His palms are sweaty in anticipation and he can't help the millions of thoughts racing through his mind.

Trying to calm down, Jason orders a beer and waits for Sam to finish her phone call. She finally hangs up on the phone and walks over to him.

"Hey babe, I'm going to freshen up in the ladies room," Sam says as she kisses him. Nodding his head, Jason waits for her to disappear down the hall and debates if he should pick up the phone.

_This won't mean anything  
__This won't mean anything tonight_

Jason wasn't one to meddle with other people's personal lives, hell he hated when people did it to him and that's why he doesn't speak to the Quartermaine's, but his instincts were telling him otherwise.

Walking up to the payphone, Jason hits redial and waits for the other end to pick up.

"_General Hospital Planned Parenthood ward, how can I help you?_"

* * *

Elizabeth pushes the spaghetti around her plate, not quite sure what to say. It was just her and Sonny tonight, for Sonny had asked Carly to take Michael out for the night.

He knew Carly and Elizabeth didn't quite get along, and he didn't want to make this night any worse than it had to be.

_This won't mean anything  
__This won't mean anything tonight_

Looking across the table, Sonny watches his sister play with her food. It was going on two years since he found out that he had a sibling. He knew he could never forget that night, for it was filled with more good news than bad news.

_Sonny walked up the nurses desk, none to pleased that he had to be here, but Carly insisted. He had sliced his palm while chopping up vegetables, and Sonny's pride didn't want to reveal that fact. But Carly eventually won out, saying that he needed stitches._

_A nurse directed him over to the waiting room while she found an available doctor. He sat down beside Carly, and they talked about Michael's day when suddenly the elevator doors opened and pandemonium emerged._

_Sonny and Carly both turn around to see an enraged Lucky demanding assistance as he struggled to hold up an unconscious Elizabeth. _

_She was wearing a red dress that had been torn to shreds, and she was bleeding profusely from her stomach. Nurses and doctors came running, bringing a stretcher with them. Lucky laid her on top of it, and promised that he would stay with her._

_Sonny and Carly both stood up and walked over to Lucky. Two security guards were trying to subdue him, telling him that he couldn't go into the surgery. He protested, telling him that Elizabeth begged him not to leave her alone._

_Sonny stepped in, while Carly tried to calm down her cousin. Sonny calmly asked Lucky what happened._

"_Elizabeth was…she-she…she was attacked," Lucky finally managed to get out through agonizing sobs. Sonny looked over at Carly, and they both put together the pieces that Lucky couldn't say aloud._

"_Where did you find her," Sonny demanded._

"_In the park," Lucky tiredly replied and they managed to catch him before he passed out. Carly helped him over to an examination room while Sonny went to check on Elizabeth, his hand all but forgotten._

_The nurses wouldn't let him in the room because he wasn't family, but they did tell him that it was touch and go, Elizabeth lost a lot of blood._

"_Take my blood," Sonny demanded. He didn't know Elizabeth very well, only saw her at Kelly's once or twice, but no one asked for what was done to her._

"_Thank you sir, for your kind offer, but we're not even sure if your blood types match," the nurse said._

"_Test me then, do something," Sonny said and the nurse nodded at his insistency. Walking him over to an examination room, the nurse stitches him up and takes his blood._

_The nurse left to get the results, and Sonny impatiently waited in the small room. The nurse finally came back._

"_Fortunately, Mr. Corinthos, you have O type blood, which is universal, so we're waiting for Elizabeth to become stable."_

"_Fine, take as much as you need. Just make sure she's going to be okay," Sonny said as the nurse inserted the needle into his arm._

_Making his way back to the waiting room, Sonny tells Carly that he gave blood for Elizabeth, but they had to wait for to stabilize before they could administer it._

"_I want to stay with Lucky, if that's okay," Carly asked and Sonny nodded his head._

"_That's fine, Leticia is with Michael."_

_They waited for hours, waiting to know if Elizabeth survived or not. The doctors came out to tell Lucky that Elizabeth had been stabbed with a knife in the abdominal area, but by some miracle, managed not to pierce any important organs._

"_She's in the ICU right now and heavily sedated, but you can see her," The doctor finally said. Lucky nodded his head and made his way over to the ICU._

"_Mr. Corinthos, may I speak to you for a moment," the doctor asked and Sonny nodded his head._

"_Doc, is there something wrong with Elizabeth," Sonny asked._

"_She's going to be fine. This has to do with you," the doctor said as he pulled out Sonny and Elizabeth's file. "With every patient that donates and receives blood, we check out their genetic history for any anomalies, which is procedure. We did however run into an anomaly with your and Elizabeth's blood."_

"_Mine's not good enough? What kind do you need Doc, I can get it," Sonny insisted, but the doctor shook his head._

"_Your blood is fine, Mr. Corinthos, actually more than fine. When we cross referenced your blood types, well, there's no easy way to say this, but it seems to be that you and Elizabeth share the same genetic codes."_

_Sonny was confused. How could that be possible?_

"_So you're telling me that Elizabeth and I are related?"_

_The doctor nodded his head. "Siblings, in fact."_

* * *

Jason immediately hangs up after the receptionist introduces herself. Chugging the rest of his beer, he sits back down at the bar just as Sam walks back.

"Can you order me a beer," Sam asks as she walks over to the pool table. Jason hesitates, not sure what to say to her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea," he finally asks. He was trying hard to be discreet, but Jason was sure Sam could see through his act, but she didn't. Instead, she froze at his suggestion and immediately tried to cover it up.

"You're right, I want to remember tonight for a change," Sam replied but Jason detected the nervousness in her voice.

_Why write with confidence?  
__Why try to save them?_

He joins her over at the pool table, and can feel the weird tension between them. Figuring it was just Sam having a hard time on how to tell him that she was pregnant, Jason let it go. But she never told him.

Dropping her off at her place, even declining to stay, Jason figured that maybe she wasn't sure if she was pregnant, and wanted to be sure that she was before she told him.

_We try to not forget  
__It's so much better there_

Getting back to Elizabeth's apartment late, Jason sees a plate of food covered in tin foil sitting on the island. Picking it up, Jason reads the little Post-It note Elizabeth had obviously left.

_This wasn't my idea, it was Sonny's.  
__- E_

Scoffing, Jason heat up the food in the microwave anyways and eats the lukewarm spaghetti alone. Rinsing the plate off in the sink, Jason goes to take a shower.

Putting on navy blue boxer shorts, Jason lies down on the couch, having trouble finding sleep. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. It frightened him to no end, even more so than death. He didn't know the first thing about being a father.

Jason struggled with these questions, knowing that this would keep him up. He gets up and warms a glass of milk in the microwave. Downing it afterwards, Jason learns that he still has not acquired a taste for milk, but was grateful that Elizabeth helped him with a way to find sleep.

_Did you think you could make it on your own?  
__It was so much better_

Laying his head back down on the pillow, Jason eventually falls asleep from exhaustion and worry.

* * *

_**A/N: So the Sinister Six have been introduced, or rather the Sinister Five, but the sixth member will be introduced soon enough. Lyrics to 'Some Sense of Security' by Saosin. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen next. Until next time!**_


	6. On My Own

_**A/N: Now I've never written a chapter like this, and have no first hand experience to this, so if I wrote something wrong, please inform me. And please don't be too quick to judge Sam in this chapter. I'm trying to keep my hate away for this chapter, because it's such a controversial topic. On that oddly ominous note, here's Chapter 6!**_

_**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! Haha, I loved writing the Sinister Six round table. I wish we could have seen Claudia and Faith together. They would have been a force to be reckoned with.**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! There will be some good Liason moments in this chapter. **_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I really miss Helena, not this Helena-lite version they have now. You'll start to see some changes re Jason in this chapter. I'm hoping it's a surprise for some, and not too easy to figure out.**_

_**silvermaj: Thanks for the review! Haha, I loved writing the Sinister Six round table scene. I'm really enjoying writing GeJo, glad everyone loves them.**_

_**Virgy15: Thanks for the review! **_

_**Leens: Thanks for the review! That was a total typo. I'm writing another story right now taking place in 2013, so it must have been automatic.**_

_**Mel4113: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Jaliz06: Thanks for the review!**_

_**looneytisha: Thanks for the review!**_

_**doralupin86: Thanks for the review!**_

_**lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**_

_**ilovedana53: Thanks for the review!**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review! Jason actually catches up on Sam's schemes in this chapter, and trust me, it won't be pretty.**_

_**mimi11052003: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Legolas' Girl 31: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places."_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_**On My Own**_

_Previously on You're Not Alone…_

_Dropping her off at her place, even declining to stay, Jason figured that maybe she wasn't sure if she was pregnant, and wanted to be sure that she was before she told him._

_Getting back to Elizabeth's apartment late, Jason sees a plate of food covered in tin foil sitting on the island. Picking it up, Jason reads the little Post-It note Elizabeth had obviously left._

_This wasn't my idea, it was Sonny's.  
__- E_

_Scoffing, Jason heat up the food in the microwave anyways and eats the lukewarm spaghetti alone. Rinsing the plate off in the sink, Jason goes to take a shower._

_Putting on navy blue boxer shorts, Jason lies down on the couch, having trouble finding sleep. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. It frightened him to no end, even more so than death. He didn't know the first thing about being a father._

_Jason struggled with these questions, knowing that this would keep him up. He gets up and warms a glass of milk in the microwave. Downing it afterwards, Jason learns that he still has not acquired a taste for milk, but was grateful that Elizabeth helped him with finding sleep._

_Laying his head back down on the pillow, Jason eventually falls asleep from exhaustion and worry._

_~March 23__rd__, 2003~_

He had given her two weeks to confess. Two weeks. And she still hadn't said anything. With each passing day, Jason's anger was quickly simmering to its boiling point.

It didn't help that Sonny was acting overly paranoid about the hits out on the Five Families. Jason was regretful to hear that Max Gambetti had also been assassinated, further sending Sonny into a downward spiral. And it wasn't just Jason that was affected, it was Elizabeth as well.

She wasn't used to Sonny's mood swings like Jason was, so she took it personally whenever Sonny lashed out at her. Oddly, the only thing going well in his life was Elizabeth. More like having to be her bodyguard.

They didn't bicker as much as they used to, it's more ignoring the other until they're forced to actually interact. Jason went about his business, just being Elizabeth's shadow.

Her relationship with Lucky was getting worse, and Jason was tired of seeing him show up during odd hours, only for him to argue with Elizabeth. The worst part was the make up sex and Jason was forced to put his earphones in and lift weights to try and drown out their rather loud noises.

Deciding that he deserved the right to know what was going on, Jason finally confronted Sam one night at her apartment.

Walking in with some take out, Jason closes her door behind him to see her laying on the couch, looking pale.

"Hey, you all right," he asked as he set the bag of Chinese food on the counter.

Sam sat up and shook her head. "I think I'm coming down with some kind of bug. It's probably best if you just leave."

Jason sighed. "Sam, we need to talk."

She gave him a weird look, confused by the tone in his voice. "Jason, what do you mean?"

Jason walked over to her, arms crossed over his leather jacket. He paced for about a minute before turning to face her. "I know," he quietly said.

Sam stood up, clearly in pain, but more confused than before. "Know what?"

Jason's heated gaze moved to hers, but he didn't answer the question, instead his gaze flickered down to her stomach. She followed his gaze, and if her face wasn't pale before, it was now.

"Oh my…how-how…when?"

"Two weeks ago when we were at Jake's, I overheard your phone call to Planned Parenthood," Jason explained and watched as Sam grimaced as she sat back down.

His brain went into overdrive as he picked up on her symptoms. She was as pale as a ghost, clearly she hadn't eaten in awhile. She flinched every time she moved, and her arms were clearly wrapped around her stomach as if she was trying to hold herself together.

_Just say, say it ain't so.  
__This is not the home that I know._

"Jason, please let-let me explain," Sam urged but all Jason could see was red.

"Please don't tell me…Sam…please tell me you didn't," Jason pleaded. He felt the tears in his eyes.

Sam's eyes teared up as well, and when she went to comfort him, he flinched away from her touch.

"I'm so…I'm so sorry," Sam whispered, but Jason wasn't listening. He flipped her coffee table over in rage and sadness.

_I never thought I'd let you down  
__Never thought I'd let you down  
__You promised, promised not to let me drown._

"How could you do something like that? And you didn't even tell me…you didn't even let me know," Jason yelled. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Sam's eyes instantly lowered to the ground.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. The future he had with her and their child had been blown to smithereens.

"God, Sam, why…? How could you…?"

"Do you think it was easy to walk in there? To see the judging looks people gave me as I sat in the waiting room? And to actually do it, to actually go through it? Jesus, Jason, I was so scared and let me tell you, it was the hardest decision I have _ever_ made in my life!"

_In my daydreams, you take over me.  
__In these daydreams, you take over me._

Jason ran a hand through his hair and looked at her. He knew she was telling the truth, but that didn't make the hole in his heart any smaller.

"Why didn't you tell me? We could have talked about this…dammit that was my child Sam! _My_ child too," Jason screamed. He knew he shouldn't, not after the trauma she must be enduring, but he couldn't help it.

Tears were rolling down both of their cheeks, and Sam grew unusually quiet.

"It wasn't your child to lose," Sam finally said and Jason whirled around to face her.

Trying to keep all of his anger internalized, Jason fumes before he answers her. "What the fuck do you mean it wasn't my child to lose? I may not have carried it, but that was a part of me, Sam."

Sam wipes at her cheeks, clearly torn on telling him something.

"Please say it. You've already broken my heart, there's nothing more that could hurt me," Jason wearily said, leaning against the wall.

_Can I make it on my own?  
__Will I ever feel my limbs again?_

"I'm not so sure I should tell you," Sam nervously whispered. Jason's tearful gaze looked up at her, clearly letting her know that he had nothing left. "Jason, the child…the child wasn't yours."

Sinking to the ground, Jason had no idea how to react. First she tells him that she…God he couldn't even think it. Then she tells him it wasn't even his child in the first place.

"It was a mistake, and I know I shouldn't have done it, but God Jason, ever since you've become Elizabeth's bodyguard…I don't know, I feel like we've grown distant," Sam quietly explained.

"I didn't ask for it," Jason told her and she nodded her head.

_Is this all in my mind?  
__Can I make it on my own?_

"I know, that's why it hurts so much more," Sam said.

"Just tell me who it was," Jason muttered, not quite sure if he wanted to know.

Sam looked over at the broken man, knowing that if she revealed whom she had an affair with; she will have effectively ruined his life. But she also knew how much honesty meant to Jason, and he deserved to know.

"It was…Sonny."

In hindsight, Jason probably should have known. All the weird phone calls, when the two of them would be out of breath and eager to get him off the phone. The way that Sonny had been overly paranoid lately and Sam acting secretive and distant.

_Will I ever feel that way again?  
__Am I losing my mind?_

"I never wanted kids, and I'm sure I never will. But when I found out, I was…overjoyed. I took a paternity test, praying to God it was yours, but it…turned out to be Sonny's," Sam explained through multiples sobs. "And then I realized that I couldn't have a Mob bosses' child, not in the middle of a Mob war. I couldn't bring it into this world, knowing that kind of life they were going to endure."

_No way, it's not the same  
__This place has had it's way.  
_It all made fucking sense.

Standing up, Jason couldn't bare to look at her for another second. He felt her try to pull him back, but he ignored her and walked out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him, and effectively walking out of her life forever.

_I swore to never let you down  
__I never thought I'd let you down.  
__I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I let you drown._

Getting on his bike, Jason knew he had to calm down or he would kill Sonny. It wasn't a matter of if he would; Jason knew that if he saw him tonight, he would snap his neck.

Riding for hours, Jason drives at breakneck speeds on the cliff roads, not caring if he crashed and died or not. Everything in his life was a lie.

He ended up back outside of Elizabeth's apartment complex, not sure if Lucky was still there. Jason was certain that if he was, he knew that he would take out his uncontrollable anger on Lucky and beat him to death. He couldn't deal with one of Lucky's snide remarks.

_In my daydreams, you take over me.  
__In these daydreams, you take over me._

Looking up at Elizabeth's kitchen window, it's dark and Jason assumes that Lucky's left. Taking the steps upstairs, Jason curtly nods to the two guards and walks inside.

Elizabeth was lying down on the couch, watching some movie. Jason wished she were in her bedroom tonight, for he didn't want her to see him like this. She looks up when she hears the door slam behind him.

"Jesus, you don't have to slam it," Elizabeth snaps, but Jason just ignores her and goes straight to the refrigerator, intent on getting wasted tonight.

_Can I make it on my own?  
__Will I ever feel my limbs again?_

Grabbing a six-pack, he pushes her leg out of the way and sits down on the couch. Twisting the cap off his first bottle, Jason downs it in a matter of seconds.

"Who peed in your Cheerios this morning," Elizabeth grumbled. Lucky had left earlier, not in a good mood. She was certain that it was only a matter of time before they broke up. All they ever did anymore was fight, and sometimes there would be sex, but it wasn't the same.

_Is this all in my mind?  
__Can I make it on my own?_

Jason growls at her, warning her that he doesn't feel like talking. Elizabeth rolls her eyes at his primitive way of communicating, noting that he reminded her of a caveman sometimes.

"Well, if you're going to act like that, at least hand me a bottle," Elizabeth says.

Staring at him, Elizabeth is surprised to see the amount of hurt in his brilliant blue eyes. She had never seen so much emotion in them, and it scared her.

_Will I ever feel that way again?  
__Am I losing my mind?  
__Am I losing my mind?_

"Jason, what happened," she quietly asked, all attitude gone, replaced with concern.

_Something's always pulling me under ground._

"I don't want to talk about it," Jason grumbled. Elizabeth pulls her knees up to her chest, staring at him.

"I've never seen you like this. So…emotional," Elizabeth commented.

"I told you, I don't want to fucking talk about it," Jason yelled and he saw Elizabeth flinch away from him. It was the last thing he wanted, to inflict someone else with his pain. Setting his second bottle down, Jason runs a hand down his face and Elizabeth can tell he's clearly upset about something. "I'm…God I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you."

_Is there something staring back at me?  
__Is there something waiting there for me?_

Elizabeth nodded her head. "We've all those type of days."

Jason scoffed, picking his beer back up. "No you haven't," Jason murmured. Elizabeth frowned at the pain and sadness in his voice.

"Jason, whatever it is that's bothering you, trust me, if you talk about it, you'll feel better. It's must be better than bottling it up inside," Elizabeth explained and she saw the lone tear slide down his cheek.

_But there never really was,  
__No, there never really was,  
__And there never really was,_

"I just…I don't know…"

Reaching up, Elizabeth placed her hand overtop of his, giving it a gentle squeeze. It was the first time they had ever touched each other and not flinched away or glared at each other.

_We're turning a real corner_, Elizabeth thought.

"Sam is...was pregnant," Jason finally got out and looked over to see Elizabeth surprised.

She tried to keep it off of her face, for his expense, but she couldn't. It completely shocked her and Jason had given no sign of knowing beforehand.

"Jason, what do you mean 'was'," Elizabeth tentatively asked. She could see his face scrunch up in pain and her free hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh my God…Jason, I'm so sorry."

"It was her decision to do it," Jason murmured.

"What, do you mean…she had it aborted," Elizabeth asked, not quite understanding how someone could go through with that. How someone could end a life before it even began. But it wasn't her position to judge, and she had no way of knowing what she would do if ever face with that situation.

Jason somberly nodded his head, tears now streaming down his face. Elizabeth was hesitant at first, not sure if she try and comfort him, but she figured he was in too much pain to notice.

Scooting over, Elizabeth gently touches his arm and his hand covers his face, as if he was trying to cover his pain. Gently pulled on his arm, Elizabeth gets him to look at her and nods encouragingly at him.

An audible sob wracks through him, his pain becoming too much to bear and Elizabeth tenderly gathers him in her arms. He lays his head against her chest, and she can feel his tears staining her t-shirt, but she didn't care.

_Will my daydreams take over me?  
__Will these daydreams take over me?_

Rocking them back and forth, Elizabeth runs a hand through his hair, kissing his head multiple times, while her other hand soothingly rubs his back. She coos at him, trying to do anything to help him.

He hated being vulnerable around others, he hated being weak. But when Elizabeth nodded at him, like it was okay to be vulnerable around her, that's when he lost it.

Finally able to calm down, Jason untangles himself from her embrace, wiping away at his tears. Looking over at Elizabeth, he sees that she had shed some of her own.

"I'm going to go take a shower," he weakly says and Elizabeth nods her head. Watching him slowly walk to the bathroom, she could tell he was in physical pain.

Wiping away her own tears, Elizabeth gathers up the empty beer bottles and puts them in the recycle bin. Going back into her room, Elizabeth changes into a fresh t-shirt and green flannel pajama bottoms.

Walking back out into the kitchen, she sees Jason sitting back down on the couch, in a black sleeveless t-shirt and black shorts. Debating on whether she should leave him alone, Elizabeth figured that he shouldn't be alone right now.

Sitting down beside him, Elizabeth glances over at the blank stare on his face, not really watching what was on the TV.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Elizabeth not really knowing what to say and Jason trying to decompress and sift through his pain. After awhile, Elizabeth noted that he finally started to relax, but the pain hadn't entirely gone away.

Scratching at her stomach, Jason's eyes flit over at the flash of pink against alabaster skin. He quickly looks away, as his mind processes what he's just seen.

"Where did you get that scar," Jason hoarsely asked, looking over at her. He sees a flash of pain and fear in her sapphire eyes and she does nothing to hide it.

"It's a long story," Elizabeth darkly said, but Jason shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and Elizabeth sighed.

Shifting her legs underneath her, Elizabeth picks at a loose thread at the hem of her pants.

"Did Sonny ever tell you how he found out that I was his sister," Elizabeth asked.

Jason shook his head. "I was a lackey back then."

"It happened three years ago. It was the night of the Valentine's Day dance at the high school. I got all dressed up for it, wearing this beautiful red dress and my Grams even did my makeup. I asked Lucky to go with me, and he said he would meet me at the fountain in the park, and we could go together," Elizabeth quietly told her story.

Jason's arm rested on the back of the couch, as he silently listened to her story. He felt something shift inside of himself, knowing how dangerous the park was at night.

"I waited for hours for him to show up. Later on I learned that he was told that I wasn't coming, and I still don't know who told him that. Anyways, I was about to get up and leave, just tell my Grams that the dance ended early when I…I felt someone's hand over my mouth."

Jason leaned forward, instantly concerned over what she was about to say next. He could tell that she was holding herself, as if she was trying to keep all the pain inside, and realized that she must have not told many people this.

"He…he pulled me…"

Elizabeth struggled to continue, but once she looked over at Jason, she saw the concern his eyes, like he wanted to help her. He nodded to her to continue.

"He pulled me off the bench, and he uh…he…ripped my dress off of me. He just…he forced himself in me."

A sob wracked through her. Jason felt his rage surface, wondering what kind of sick animal could do that to a woman.

_Can I make it on my own?  
__Will I ever feel my limbs again?_

"He pulled me into the bushes…where he…did it again…I tried to get away. God I tried so hard…I finally managed to kick him…but he pulled out a knife, and he…um…he stabbed me in the stomach. He left me there, and I couldn't move. I've never felt so…cold in my life. The fear had completely taken over me. I was paralyzed in fear and pain, until finally, I heard someone walking through the snow. I thought he came back, and I tried to get out from under the bushes…tried to get away…but I was in compete shock. I didn't know it was Lucky until he finally got me to the hospital. I had lost a lot of blood by then, and for some reason Sonny and Carly were there when I was brought in. Sonny donated some blood, and they ran some tests to make sure we were a match, and somehow our blood had a genetic match," Elizabeth said.

Jason stayed silent for a long time, and she saw how his hands were fisted and his knuckles were white. Looking into his eyes, all she saw was rage.

"May I…may I see it," he whispered, barely able to keep his tone even.

Elizabeth nodded her head, and slowly lifted up her shirt, revealing the jagged pink scar on the side of her abdomen.

_Is this all in my mind?  
__Can I make it on my own?_

Jason felt his eyes watering, not imagining how traumatized the young woman sitting beside him was. He reaches his hand out to touch it, but then retracts it, only for Elizabeth to take his hand in hers.

_Will I ever feel that way again?  
__Am I losing my mind?_

Slowly, she placed his hand on her scar, and she felt the shudder go through the older man sitting beside her. He traced the scar with his finger, and felt a shiver go through Elizabeth. His eyes flitted up to hers, as if he had hurt her, but she had shiver in a good way, and she even smiled at him.

"It's not as bad as it once was, you know? I mean sometimes, my mind just flashes back to that night and it will catch me unaware, of how helpless and full of fear I was, but its not as bad. Lucky helped out a lot," Elizabeth explained.

He finally understood it. Jason finally understood why Elizabeth put up with Lucky. She must feel like she owes something to him for piecing her back together. That's why she couldn't break up with him.

"You don't owe Lucky anything, Elizabeth. He doesn't deserve you," Jason murmured. He saw the surprise in her eyes, but she didn't respond.

_Something's always pulling me under..._

Pulling his hand away from her scar, Jason settles back against the couch. Every now and then, he would glance over at Elizabeth. He could see that it had taken a lot out of her that she told him about her rape, but he now understood her.

Jason felt his eyes drooping from the night's demanding confessions. Looking over at Elizabeth, Jason sees that she had fallen asleep. Debating on whether or not to wake her up, Jason gets off the couch and kneels down beside her.

_Open your eyes, tell me why.  
__Open your eyes, you shall see it._

Running a tender hand through her curls, Jason studies her face. She looked so angelic and peaceful while sleeping, as if the pain the world had caused her simply vanished. How could one so young could face so much evil in the world and turn out to be the woman she was today, Jason knew how much strength and fortitude it much have taken, and admired her for it.

_Open your eyes, tell me why.  
__Open your eyes, you still sleep with it._

Picking her up off the couch, he gasps when she snuggles herself into him and holds onto his shirt. Walking into her bedroom, Jason lays her down on her bed, gently tucking her under her covers. Leaning over her, Jason places a light kiss on her forehead and watches her for another minutes before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

_Open your eyes.  
__Open your eyes._

This night had created a bond between them, Jason was sure no one would be able to break. He was beginning to think that they weren't so different after all. But something deep within him stirred.

_Open your eyes.  
__Open your eyes._

It was just the calm before the storm.

* * *

_**A/N: Whew, that has got to be one of the toughest chapters I have ever written. It was a struggle with the Jason and Sam scene, and trying not to be biased, and hopefully it came out that way and I hope that Sam could be seen with some sympathy. I thoroughly enjoyed writing the Liason scene, and it was a challenge I was willing to take to bring them closer. Lyrics to 'On My Own' by Saosin. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen next. Until next time!**_


	7. I Keep Secrets Safe

_**A/N: Sorry again for the delay. Even though summer is quickly approaching, school is determined to keep it away, so professors are piling on workloads before finals. Here's the confrontation you've all been waiting for, enjoy!**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I was hoping Sonny and Sam weren't too obvious.**_

_**DevilJolie: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Virgy15: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that my dislike for Sam's character didn't shine through, because I really wanted to write that scene as realistically as possible.**_

_**kcke2pen: Thanks for the review! I'm not sure yet if I will include Elizabeth's attacker yet or not. There's so much more of the story to be told, I'm just not sure if it will fit in, but I will definitely consider it.**_

_**stonecold46: Thanks for the review! You'll definitely see a different side of Jason now, softer and vulnerable.**_

_**ilovedana53: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Legolas' Girl 53: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Mel4113: Thanks for the review! I'm glad that the scene came across that way.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review! You'll see how Elizabeth reacts to the news in a big confrontation in this chapter. That was the last of Sam in this story.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review! I see what you're saying, and it was definitely wrong that Sam cheated with Sonny, without realizing the possibility of getting pregnant. But Jason and Sonny's situation is a little different. Sonny is a Mob boss, he will always have a target on his back, whereas Jason is more behind the scenes and still has that choice of perhaps getting out before it's too late. Thanks for bringing up those points though!**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I'm not sure if I will reveal the reason why Lucky never showed up, just because there's already so much happening, but your list is correct. Yes, Jason and Elizabeth's relationship has vastly changed from simply despising each other, but don't expect them to move away from their past behaviors. They might be more aware of each other's feelings, and be more sensitive, but they're going to gradually get closer. The last chapter was just a big push in the right direction. Sonny will get his in this chapter.**_

_**GeorgiannaZ: Thanks for the review! Oh, I completely understand not having sympathy for Sam, I just wanted to get her perspective across.**_

_**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! I think you'll like what Jason does in this chapter. Lucky won't last much longer in this story.**_

_**doralupin86: Thanks for the review! Lucky won't be around for much longer.**_

_**Twisted Musalih: Thanks for the review! You will see the big confrontation in this chapter.**_

_**silvermaj: Thanks for the review! I agree with everything you said.**_

_**mimi11052003: Thanks for the review!**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review!**_

_**lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places."_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**I Keep Secrets Safe**_

_Previously on You're Not Alone…_

_Pulling his hand away from her scar, Jason settles back against the couch. Every now and then, he would glance over at Elizabeth. He could see that it had taken a lot out of her that she told him about her rape, but he now understood her. _

_Jason felt his eyes drooping from the night's demanding confessions. Looking over at Elizabeth, Jason sees that she had fallen asleep. Debating on whether or not to wake her up, Jason gets off the couch and kneels down beside her._

_Running a tender hand through her curls, Jason studies her face. She looked so angelic and peaceful while sleeping, as if the pain the world had caused her simply vanished. How could one so young could face so much evil in the world and turn out to be the woman she was today, Jason knew how much strength and fortitude it much have taken, and admired her for it._

_Picking her up off the couch, he gasps when she snuggles herself into him and holds onto his shirt. Walking into her bedroom, Jason lays her down on her bed, gently tucking her under her covers. Leaning over her, Jason places a light kiss on her forehead and watches her for another minutes before leaving the room and closing the door behind him._

_This night had created a bond between them, Jason was sure no one would be able to break. He was beginning to think that they weren't so different after all. But something deep within him stirred. _

_It was just the calm before the storm._

_~March 25__th__, 2013~_

Jerry saw the man approach the docks, and he waited patiently for the man to turn around so he could see his face. Once he finally showed his face, Jerry inwardly grimaced.

_Add another psychopath to the list. The worst one yet_, he thought to himself before approaching the man.

* * *

Jason pounded on Sonny's door, not caring if Elizabeth was over there for dinner. Carly was even there tonight, so Elizabeth was making real progress with her brother.

Sonny pulled back the door, about to yell, but realized it was Jason. "Jason, what the fuck is the matter with you?"

Jason scoffed, not believing the man in front of him. "Are you fucking serious? Asking me what's the matter, when you should be concerned about yourself."

Jason charged past him and looked around the room. Carly and Elizabeth peeked out from the kitchen door and Jason could see a little red headed Michael hiding behind his mother's leg.

He turned away from Michael, not wanting to show him how furious Jason was. "Carly, can you please take Michael down to the play area downstairs," Jason muttered.

"Jason, what's going on," Sonny demanded, but Jason charged at him. Grabbing him by the collar of his dress shirt, Jason punches him in the face and flings him against the wall.

_So tell me why you've come here to bend and break  
__I know that you have made the same mistake_

He heard Carly and Elizabeth both gasp at Jason's actions, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was beating Sonny to an inch of his life. "Carly, get Michael out of here!"

_Just shut your eyes to leave  
__This world of sound it's floating away  
__and I don't know why_

Sonny cowered on the floor, wiping away the blood on his busted lip. Carly looks between the two men, and Sonny curtly nods. Picking Michael up, Carly hides his face and quickly leaves the penthouse. Elizabeth is still standing by the doorway, frozen by Jason's rage. She had never seen him this angry, he was in an uncontrollable rage.

* * *

"Hello, do you know anything about renting a room here," the suave man asked Georgie.

Turning around, Georgie looks the man up and down. He was wearing an expensive three-piece gray suit and his dark hair was perfectly coifed. He had a cocky grin on his face, and his persona was just oozing douchebag.

_You keep yourself so tightly wound, it's about time you break  
__It's not enough, my foolish words will never..._

"Yeah, let me just get Bobbie," Georgie hurriedly said. She didn't standing beneath the man's sleazy gaze. Walking back into the manager's office, Georgie knocks twice before entering.

Bobbie smiles when she sees Georgie standing in the doorway. "Georgie, what do you need?"

"There's a man at the counter wanting to rent a room upstairs," Georgie informed her. Bobbie nodded her head and stood up. Walking over to the cabinet, she pulls out the registry and follows Georgie back out to the seating area.

Going to wait on a table, Georgie watches the man interact with Bobbie. She saw Bobbie roll her eyes when the man signed the registry book. Georgie grinned, knowing that Bobbie didn't like the man either.

The man thanked her and went upstairs. Georgie walked away from her table and back over to the counter. "Who was that?"

Bobbie balanced the registry, signing her signature before addressing Georgie. "Ric Lansing."

Georgie shudders. "His name just oozes sleazy." Bobbie laughed and Georgie went back to work.

* * *

Johnny walked down the docks, keeping to the shadows. Francis had ordered him to check out an anomaly at one of their warehouses. Milo Gambetti was walking behind him, his experienced ears picking up voices up ahead. Johnny turned around and Milo nodded to the bushes.

Creeping around the bushes and to the corner of a building, the two young men lean against the building and listen to the conversation.

"I'm sure everything is in order," a man with an Australian accent asked.

_I keep my secrets safe  
__I keep them hidden away from you_

"Yes, Miami was taken care of," another man answered, one with a Portuguese accent.

Milo and Johnny looked at each other, putting the pieces together. Johnny barely had time to hold back a lunging Milo. Johnny covered Milo's mouth and shook his head.

_He killed my family_, Milo mouthed furiously at Johnny.

Johnny nodded his head and mouthed, _I know_.

Furious, Milo shakes his head, and they continue to listen to the two strangers.

"Where's Stavros," the Portuguese man asked.

"Why don't you just announce to the whole world that the King has been resurrected," the Australian furiously asked.

"Whatever, just take me to him," the Portuguese man nonchalantly asked.

Footsteps were heading Johnny and Milo's way, and they quickly dove back into the bushes, narrowly being spotted by the two men.

They caught a glimpse of one man, who they assumed was the Australian man. He had blonde hair, and was wearing a navy blue suit. The other man was hidden from view, and the two younger men waited until their footsteps receded and there was silence except for the water lapping up against the docks.

_Like an anchor stuck to the bottom  
__I know my secret's safe_

Slowly, they moved out of the bushes and headed to the other side of the docks. Milo pulls out his cell phone.

"Francis, I know who killed my father and brother," Milo spat.

"_Who_," the older guard asked, leaning forward in his desk chair.

"_I don't know his name, but I caught a glimpse of a man working with him on the docks. He's Portuguese_," Milo answered as he paced the small pace.

Johnny leaned against the wall, silently watching Milo grow angrier and angrier by the minute.

"You don't understand Francis. That murderer is here and I can kill him!"

"_Milo, he killed your brother and father, I understand that, but we have no idea who he is or what he's like. Just give me a little more time to gather more information and I promise to you, you will be the one to put a bullet in his head_."

Francis hung up, grabbing his coat and heading for the docks. He knew Johnny wouldn't be able to contain the other guard by himself. Grabbing his cell phone, Francis calls Jason's cell phone, but it immediately went to voicemail.

"_Jason, it's me. We know who killed the Gambetti's. Meet me down at the docks as soon as you get this. Oh, and I have more info on Spencer_."

* * *

"How could you do this to me," Jason roared and punched Sonny again. His face was red and bruised. Jason was sure he had broken his nose in several places and his one eye was almost completely shut.

"Jason please, stop! You're going to kill him," Elizabeth yelled as she pulled on Jason's shoulder.

_I know it's hidden away from you  
__Like an anchor stuck to the bottom_

She had been trying to get him off her brother for the last five minutes, after watching him beat Sonny for no apparent reason.

"Elizabeth you need to leave. I don't want you to see this," Jason yelled over his shoulder. He made sure to lower his voice, slightly, as he didn't want her to see him like this.

_And I have always been the same  
__You know that I will clean up your mistakes_

"I'm not going anywhere," she stubbornly said and continued to pull on his arm. Glancing over Sonny, Jason figures he's had enough. For now.

Sonny slumped against the wall, barely conscious. His breath was uneven, Jason was sure he had broken a few ribs, maybe even dislocated his jaw. He had never felt so much rage before in his life, and it scared him. It scared him because he knew he wouldn't have stopped until Sonny was dead if it wasn't for the fact there was a stubborn petite brunette standing beside him.

Looking between the two men, Elizabeth tries to figure why Jason would beat Sonny like that. They were like brothers. Grabbing a cold washcloth, Elizabeth races over to Sonny and starts to rub his face, but he pushes Elizabeth away. Sonny hears Jason growl from the corner, and Sonny looked out of his one good eye that he didn't like Sonny touching Elizabeth like that.

"Let me help you, you idiot," Elizabeth murmured, but Sonny shook his head.

"I don't-I-I don't deserve it," Sonny finally got out.

"You got that right," Jason grumbled from the corner. Elizabeth shot him a dark look, but he shrugged his shoulders. Rolling her eyes at his alpha male mentality, Elizabeth faces Sonny.

"Now one of you are going to tell me what's going on, right now," Elizabeth firmly demanded. She looked over at Jason, who was giving Sonny a death glare. Elizabeth could tell he was barely holding himself back from beating Sonny anymore.

"Men," she grumbled as she plopped herself down on the couch, impatiently tapping her foot on the hardwood floor, waiting for someone to talk.

_Just tell me you've found a way to stop believing  
__Everything you say is a lie_

Jason sighed and ran a bloody hand down his face. "Sonny doesn't have the balls to tell you. He's been having an affair with Sam and she was pregnant with his baby."

Elizabeth gasped, both hands flying to cover her mouth. She looked over at Sonny, and he didn't deny it. And to think, Jason's been bottling that up for almost two days. "Sonny…how…could you do that? To Jason? To Carly?"

_You keep yourself so tightly wound, it's about time you break  
__It's not enough, my foolish words will never..._

Sonny groaned, his injuries starting to get the best of him. "It's a two way street."

Jason growled and started walking towards the older man, but Elizabeth stood up and put herself in between the two. Jason looked down at her, intimidating her into moving, but she didn't budge an inch. Rolling his eyes, Jason takes her previous spot on the couch.

"Does Carly even know," Jason wearily asked and Sonny shook his head. Elizabeth slapped Sonny in the face, not caring if he hurt him or not.

_I keep my secrets safe  
__I keep them hidden away from you_

"How could you do that to her? I know I'm not Carly's number one fan, but even she doesn't deserve this, or Michael."

Sonny broke down when Elizabeth mentioned Michael. "It was an accident."

Jason darkly laughed. "An accident? Are you fucking serious? An accident is when you spill a drink or run into someone. Fucking someone else is not an accident. Someone who is…was my fiancé."

_Like an anchor stuck to the bottom  
__I know my secret's safe_

Elizabeth winced, knowing how hard Jason was taking this. He was going to have a life with Sam, but with one mistake it was gone. "I thought you were better than this."

Sonny dejectedly shook his head. "I'm not."

_I know it's hidden away from you  
__Like an anchor stuck to the bottom_

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, not liking how Sonny was dealing with this. "Can you give me one good reason why you did it?"

Sonny sighed, sliding down the wall until he sitting down. Elizabeth sat down on the couch's arm, seeing Jason in the corner of her eye sitting up to hear Sonny's story.

"Look, Sam was crying at Jake's one night about being lonely because Jason was living with you. She was drunk, and I comforted her."

Jason bristled, and Elizabeth didn't need to turn around to see what his face looked like.

"One thing led to another and I woke up the next day in one of the beds upstairs in Jake's," Sonny explained.

"And this just magically happened again and again," Jason bitterly asked.

"Look, Carly has been trying to get pregnant again and it wasn't working. Both of us were frustrated, and Sam was just…there. That's it. I have no feelings toward her," Sonny defended himself.

Jason shook his head. "And did you support her in her abortion?"

Sonny sighed. "No, I didn't, but it was ultimately her decision. If she didn't want to bring her child into a life where it would forever have a target on its back, then I agreed with her. Michael doesn't even have a normal childhood, and frankly, I don't think I want another child. I'm almost happy that Carly and I have been having trouble. I don't think I want to bring another child into this life and I couldn't bare it if something happened to Michael."

Elizabeth looked between the two men, and saw Jason slightly soften. "I understand about not wanting children in this life, but Sonny, dammit you knew what you were doing when you got into bed with her!"

"It wasn't like we weren't using protection," Sonny yelled back.

Jason stood up, he had had enough. "I'm leaving, I can't hear another word coming out his voice. Consider this my resignation, Sonny. If I can't trust my boss…my brother, then I can't work with you anymore."

Sonny nodded his head, knowing this was the only way. "I'm sorry Jason."

Jason opened the door, "Save it for Carly. She needs to hear it more than me."

Looking expectantly back at Elizabeth, Jason waited outside in the hallway. Grabbing her purse, Elizabeth kneels down beside Sonny. "I think it will be awhile until I'm around here again. I hope you fix your mess, Sonny."

Sonny nodded his head, and Elizabeth patted him on the shoulder before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Francis arrived down at the docks, seeing a seething Milo and a silent Johnny leaning against the wall.

"What happened," the older guard asked. He looked over at Johnny, but he shook his head. "Milo?"

Milo looked over at his superior. "Look, the sick fuck that killed my family and enjoyed it is freely roaming the streets of Port Charles."

Francis sighed. "The only prominent Portuguese Mob family that's in the States is the Ruiz family." Milo stopped pacing and listened to the older guard. "Now, Sonny killed Javier Ruiz a few years back, for encroaching on the territory. Hector, the Head, didn't retaliate, and his son, Manny killed him for it."

Johnny pushed himself off the wall. "So this man killed his own father. He's unstable."

Francis nodded his head. "And has to be taken care of immediately."

Milo stepped up. "I'll do it."

Francis put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "Give it time, Milo. We need to learn everything about our enemy before we strike, allowing no error."

Milo sighed, but he agreed. He wanted to live through his revenge, to live for his family.

"Where's Jason," Francis asked. Johnny shrugged his shoulders as Francis's phone rang.

"Where are you," Francis asked.

"_I got held up. What's going on_," the blonde asked as he waited outside Elizabeth's apartment.

"Manny Ruiz is responsible for the Gambetti's murders," Francis said.

Jason nodded his head, remembering a couple years back that Sonny had killed Javier Ruiz and his brother, Manny, wanted revenge.

"_Look, there have been some changes_," Jason ambiguously said.

"What do you mean," Francis asked.

"_I'm not Sonny's partner anymore_," Jason flatly said.

Francis was about to ask him how that happened, but heard the angry undertones in Jason's voice. "What's next?"

"_I know I can't get out, but Port Charles is home. Johnny said something was heading this way. We need to figure it out before anyone innocent is killed_."

Francis nodded his head. "We're with you till the end."

Jason let a quiet sigh of relief. _"I'm going to need you to put a tail on Ruiz once you find him. Did you find out anything on Spencer?_" He looked at Elizabeth's front door, listening for noise behind it.

"I don't think you're going to like," Francis started to say. Jason didn't protest, so he continued. "He's got a room at Kelly's. Some blonde visits him regularly."

Jason sighed, resisting the temptation to punch the wall beside him. He fucking knew it when he saw Lucky and Sarah together. "_Okay, you can stop following him then. I'll have to figure out how to tell Elizabeth."_

"Are you sure," Francis hesitantly asked.

"_She deserves to know that she's dating a worthless, cheating, piece of shit bastard."_

Francis nodded his head and Jason hung up the phone. Opening the door, he sees Elizabeth sitting down on the couch, watching some chick flick. He closes the door behind him and went to the refrigerator. Grabbing a beer, he sits down beside her.

"What are you still doing here," she quietly asks, not looking over at him. He set his beer down, looking over at her.

_I never had the faith to pick myself up  
__Come down and take me_

"What do you mean," he murmured and she rolled her eyes.

"You know what I meant. You just quit working with Sonny. You don't have to be my bodyguard anymore," she said, pulled her legs up underneath her.

At first, they had butted heads over everything and it seemed like everything she did annoyed him to no end. They hardly agreed and pushed each other's buttons. But now, after a few months of living together, they had gotten used to each other. That didn't mean they stop bickering, but it was more teasing than just trying to piss the other one off.

_I never had the faith to pick myself up  
__Breathe in, breathe out_

It helped that they had trusted each other with their own demons haunting them. Bit by bit, they were allowing each other in, finding that it was okay to admit to their flaws and not be judged. Jason looked at Elizabeth, and didn't see a little annoying and bratty girl. He saw a young woman that had been forced to grow up after experiencing some truly horrific things.

_Like a magnet, you keep pulling me closer  
__I want it all to end like this_

Jason wasn't just a brooding and angry Mob enforcer. He lost his family, they were still alive, but he was different after his accident and they couldn't accept him. He had been forced to grow up, and he had seen so much in his relatively short life.

_I was stagnant  
__Then you entered my life and held it in your hands_

He shook his head. "I made a promise to protect you. It doesn't matter if I quit working with Sonny, you're still his brother and that puts you in danger."

He looked at the TV screen, and missed the smile Elizabeth was desperately trying to hide. Sneaking glances at each other for a few minutes, Elizabeth eyes travel down to his hands to see them still bloody and battered.

_I keep my secrets safe  
__I keep them hidden away from you_

"Jason, your hands," she exclaimed, gently pulling them into her lap. Jason rolled his eyes, and tried to pull them away, but she was as stubborn as a mule. Actually, she was worse.

"Come here," Elizabeth says as she pulls his over to the kitchen. Pointing to sit down at the island, Jason complies and Elizabeth roots under her sink for first aid kit. "Give me your hands."

Jason scoffs and watches as Elizabeth dips a cotton ball in peroxide. She presses the cotton ball to his cuts and he hisses in pain. "Don't be such a baby," she criticizes with a smile on her face. Jason smiles back, feeling her thumbs gently rub his palms.

Blinking, Elizabeth removes her hands from his and picks up some gauze. "I'm no expert, but I don't think you need stitches. I'll just put a bandage on, but you go to the hospital."

"I hate hospitals," Jason whined and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"For being in the Mob, you are such a baby," she teased. Placing the gauze pad on both of his hands, she wraps a cloth bandage around each. "There, you're free to go, Mr. Morgan."

Jason looked down at his hands, barely feeling any pain. "Thank you Nurse Webber," he murmured, not intending for his tone to drop and she looked over at him. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, before each realized what they were doing.

Jason clears his throat. "It's been a long day. You should get some sleep."

Elizabeth nodded her head, and walked by him, but stopped and touched his wristed. "I'm sorry," she simply said. He looked down at her and nodded his head.

It may have only been two words, but those two words meant more to him than anything else she could have said. It wasn't just the words, but the meaning behind it. She cared for him, he could see it in her eyes and he was grateful that someone cared.

"Go to bed, you need your beauty sleep," he said, with the hint of a grin on his lips. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't resist a snarky comment.

_Like an anchor stuck to the bottom  
__I know my secret's safe  
__I know it's hidden away from you_

Going over to her bedroom, Elizabeth turns around and looks at Jason. He examines his hands, shaking his head and grinning before grabbing another beer. She smiles to herself and walks into her room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_**A/N: So the final member of the Sinister Six has arrived in Port Charles. Expect Manny to raise hell. Lyrics to 'I Keep Secrets Safe' by Saosin. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen next. Until next time!**_


	8. It's Far Better To Learn

_**A/N: So so so sorry for the delay. Finals are this week, and I've been updating all my stories in between study sessions, but after this week college will be over with and I should be able to update a few times a week. Thanks everyone for the feedback. Liason will start to pick up in a few chapters, but some third parties have to be removed first…cough-Lucky-cough. With one confrontation out of the way, here comes another. Enjoy!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review! I don't think Jason will be too upset for too long, I think it may have been more about the baby than Sam.**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! Expect Ric to come into play in this chapter, and a scheming blonde will be along for the ride. Manny is very unstable, you saw Jerry's reaction. Expect him not to quite fit in with the Sinister Six. After this chapter, expect the main plot/Sinister Six start to really pick up.**_

_**DevilJolie: Thanks for the review!**_

_**ilovedana53: Thanks for the review! You haven't seen sexual tension yet; expect it in heavy doses after this chapter.**_

_**doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I think you'll like what happens in this chapter.**_

_**Virgy15: Thanks for the review! Expect their feelings for each other to grow stronger after this chapter. I think you'll like Elizabeth's reaction to Lucky's sleeping around.**_

_**Georgianna Z: Thanks for the review! I haven't gotten to write Manny yet, so it will definitely be fun.**_

_**Legolas' Girl 31: Thanks for the review!**_

_**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! Liason will definitely have a few more moments, and one in this chapter.**_

_**stonecold46: Thanks for the review! Manny's arc will pick up in the next chapter.**_

_**silvermaj: Thanks for the review! I can say that Jason will definitely stick with his decision with no longer working with Sonny, but there will be some sort of reconciliation. Yes, their feelings just shifted, expect to see them put to the test in this chapter.**_

_**lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Mel4113: Thanks for the review! Milo will definitely get his chance at retribution. **_

_**looneytisha: Thanks for the review!**_

_**babeboo1968: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Jaliz06: Thanks for the review! Yes, there were times where I wish Jason would just kick Sonny's ass.**_

_**Jynx0854: Thanks for the review!**_

_**robingirl80: Thanks for the review! I really enjoyed writing that moment between Liason, especially how Jason called her Nurse Webber, even though she's not a nurse in this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places."_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_**It's Far Better To Learn**_

_Previously on You're Not Alone…_

"_Come here," Elizabeth says as she pulls his over to the kitchen. Pointing to sit down at the island, Jason complies and Elizabeth roots under her sink for first aid kit. "Give me your hands."_

_Jason scoffs and watches as Elizabeth dips a cotton ball in peroxide. She presses the cotton ball to his cuts and he hisses in pain. "Don't be such a baby," she criticizes with a smile on her face. Jason smiles back, feeling her thumbs gently rub his palms._

_Blinking, Elizabeth removes her hands from his and picks up some gauze. "I'm no expert, but I don't think you need stitches. I'll just put a bandage on, but you go to the hospital."_

"_I hate hospitals," Jason whined and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him._

"_For being in the Mob, you are such a baby," she teased. Placing the gauze pad on both of his hands, she wraps a cloth bandage around each. "There, you're free to go, Mr. Morgan."_

_Jason looked down at his hands, barely feeling any pain. "Thank you Nurse Webber," he murmured, not intending for his tone to drop and she looked over at him. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, before each realized what they were doing. _

_Jason clears his throat. "It's been a long day. You should get some sleep."_

_Elizabeth nodded her head, and walked by him, but stopped and touched his wristed. "I'm sorry," she simply said. He looked down at her and nodded his head._

_It may have only been two words, but those two words meant more to him than anything else she could have said. It wasn't just the words, but the meaning behind it. She cared for him, he could see it in her eyes and he was grateful that someone cared. _

"_Go to bed, you need your beauty sleep," he said, with the hint of a grin on his lips. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, knowing he couldn't resist a snarky comment._

_Going over to her bedroom, Elizabeth turns around and looks at Jason. He examines his hands, shaking his head and grinning before grabbing another beer. She smiles to herself and walks into her room, closing the door behind her._

_~April 9__th__, 2003~_

Johnny walked Georgie to Kelly's after school. He had been working up the nerves to ask her out, but every time he tried, it seemed like something came between them.

Opening the door for her, Johnny follows her inside. He sees her grimace at one of the customers.  
_You'd better learn that this will not blow over  
__And over_

Sitting down at the counter, he orders a root beer. "What was that for?"

Georgie looked up to see Johnny nod to the man sitting at a table near the entrance. She sighed. "He's living in one of the rooms upstairs. His name is Ric Lansing."

Johnny leaned forward in his seat. "Is he bothering you?"

_High above, they're taking over you  
__And you should know  
__I will not let you go_

Georgie smiled. "I can take care of myself, but he's just your standard sleazy type of guy. Nothing I can't handle."

Johnny nodded his head and watched as she attended to her other customers. His gaze moves to Ric, carefully watching the man. Ric gets up to leave, and on an impulse, Johnny follows.

Managing to stay out of sight, Johnny follows Ric to an abandoned warehouse. Confused on why he was here, Johnny is surprised to see the blonde man from the docks appear out of nowhere to greet Ric.

"Mr. Lansing, it's been awhile," the blonde man said as he shook Ric's hand.

"It has, my good friend. Where's our other associate," Ric asked, looking around.

Jerry sighed, clearly not happy with the supposed associate. "Manny doesn't respond well to a leash."

Ric shook his head. "What about Alcazar? Did they find his brother?"

Jerry nodded his head. "Your girlfriend disposed of Luis quite efficiently actually." They walked further down the abandoned alley, forcing Johnny to move closer to stay within earshot.

"Good, then he should come out of hiding sooner or later. I want the Mob out of Port Charles," Ric demanded and Jerry nodded his head.

"And it will. But the Mob is like a weed. Cut off one source, two more sprout right back up," Jerry commented. "With Alcazar and Corinthos gone, Zacchara and Manny move in."

Ric stopped short. "Corinthos is mine. No one else touches him."

Jerry was surprised by the sudden animosity, but chose to ignore it. "And once Manny finishes the job, how do we dispose of him?"

Ric's phone rings and he answers it. Jerry looks around, impatiently waiting for Ric to finish his conversation. Soon enough, Ric barks an order and hangs up the phone.

"Claudia," Jerry asks, but Ric shakes his head.

"No, my other girlfriend," Ric simply says. Jerry stares at him, then bursts into hysterical laughter. "What's so funny," Ric demands.

Jerry pats him on the shoulder. "Mate, why the hell would you choose to have another girlfriend when you have a psychotic torturer with Mob boss as a daddy? Do you have any idea what she would do to you when she finds out about the other woman?"

Ric swats Jerry's hand away. "She'll never find out."

Jerry wipes at the tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard. "They always find out, mate. I would break it off with one of them sooner or later."

* * *

Claudia walks into Jake's, scanning the room for potential suitors. She was bored out of her mind sitting at the motel while Daddy ran the town.

Sitting down at the bar, she orders tequila, hoping that one of the men would look good enough after a few drinks. Downing one shot, she just orders the whole bottle.

"God, I hate this town," she muttered as she slammed the shot glass down on the wooden bar top.

She missed Miami. Sure, it wasn't much, but it was home. And anywhere was better than Port Charles. Nothing happened here, well nothing happened that Claudia didn't know about or cause.

It had been months since she tortured anyone, and she was itching to get her hands on Lorenzo Alcazar. The scum had the nerve to hit on her while negotiating with her father down in Miami. The deal went south, and long story short; here she was, ordered to kill the man.

Someone sits down beside her, but it wasn't a man. Claudia eyed the woman beside her.

She was a blonde, short hair. She had striking eyebrows and eyes that could curl your toes, but not in the good way. Peering over at Claudia's bottle, the other woman orders one herself.

"Men are so dumb," the blonde says and Claudia scoffs.

"Preach it sister," Claudia remarks as she downs a third shot. The blonde woman cackles as she takes a shot of her own. Claudia studied the woman more closely.

"I mean, one minute they're craving for your attention, and the next minute they want nothing to do with ya. I swear, they're just plain fucking dumb. I mean, who wouldn't want this," the blonde woman asked as she gestured to herself.

Claudia gave her the once over and tapped her glass with the blonde's. "Claudia."

The blonde woman sinisterly grinned. "Faith. You and me could get into some serious trouble."

* * *

Johnny quickly left the abandoned warehouse, figuring he had heard all he needed. Hoping that Jason was at Kelly's, Johnny spots him in the shadows.

"Jason, there's a hit out on Sonny," Johnny exclaims.

Jason moves his gaze from Kelly's windows, intently watching Elizabeth as she interacted with other customers. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Johnny bent over, exhausted from sprinting halfway across town. "Look, I follow Ric Lansing to an abandoned warehouse. He met the blonde guy that was with Manny on the docks. They were talking about some deal to take out Sonny and Alcazar. That's why Manny is here. And my father's part of it, somehow."

Jason looked over at the younger man, believing what he said. "All right, I'll handle this."

Johnny nodded his head and left. He needed some time to process the hell his father was about to bring down on Port Charles.

Jason sat back in the shadows, watching Elizabeth while also thinking of how to confront this Ric Lansing. Jason had never heard of him before, making him more suspicious of this hit.

With Elizabeth's shift almost over, Jason was glad that he didn't have to stand out in the cold any longer. He opens the door to Kelly's and nods to Elizabeth.

He walks up the counter. "Is Ric in?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, having no idea what he was talking about. She figured it must be from standing out in the cold all day.

"Yeah, he rents one of the rooms upstairs," Georgie answered from wiping down one of the tables. Jason nodded his head in thanks and moved towards the stairs.

"Why do you want to know," Elizabeth asked, but he left before she finished her question.

He climbs the steps up toe Kelly's second floor, realizing that he had no idea what room was Ric's and Georgie didn't tell him. He figured that he'd just knock on every door until Ric was behind one of them. Jason was at the third to last door when he heard moaning inside.

Jason knew exactly what that sound was and moved his hand away from the doorknob.

"Oh, Lucky," a female voice moans from inside. Freezing, Jason knew Elizabeth was working downstairs. Furthermore, she wasn't the type to have quickie between shifts. Realizing that he just thought of Elizabeth like that, Jason shakes his head and he quietly opens the door.

_What is my body worth?  
__Was there a price set before?_

The couple was too into each other to hear Jason open the door. Peeking in, Jason sees Lucky making out with a blonde. He goes to close the door, seeing way more than he wanted to see, until he realized that Sarah was riding Lucky.

_There's something greater there  
__What is my body worth?_

Closing the door behind him, Jason tries to mentally erase that vile picture as he races back downstairs. He never wanted to see Lucky naked, much less with Elizabeth. He heard Elizabeth call out to him, but he ignored her and took his post back outside Kelly's, waiting for her to punch out.

The ride back to Elizabeth's apartment is dead silent. Elizabeth would steal glances at Jason, confused by his behavior. Jason was brooding more than usual, and figured something must be up with the business.

However, that was the furthest thing from his mind. Jason had no idea if he should tell her not. Sure, they had gotten closer in the past couple of months, but in no way did he want to interfere with her relationship will Lucky. He figured Elizabeth would find out eventually, but in the back of his mind, he wanted to tell her.

_Was there a price set before?  
__It's not gonna change you_

Not because it would hurt her, or that he would gain satisfaction from it, because he wouldn't. He just didn't want it to go on any longer than it had to, because he would be the one to pick up the pieces.

_We walk along  
__But never turn to see what we have done_

Although, he figured he did owe Elizabeth for all that she's done for him. It wasn't a lot, but she did his laundry from time to time, bring him out hot soup on cold days, even though he repeatedly told her that he hated soup. But he would eat it nonetheless.

Getting back to her apartment, Jason mumbles something about taking a shower. Elizabeth just rolls her eyes as he walks past her and into the hall bathroom.

She plops down on the couch, contemplating calling Lucky. They had grown distant, and figured maybe a dinner and movie would make it better. Getting up to call him, she sees Jason standing in the hallway, half naked with a towel around his waist.

Elizabeth knows she's staring, but she can't help it. She and Lucky hadn't had any sex in weeks; it was like he didn't want to touch her and she had no idea why. Maybe it was something she did. But right now all she could focus on was how she wanted to paint Jason's body. It was _that_ perfect.

_We choose our moves so carefully for you  
__I will not let you go_

Licking her lips, Elizabeth suddenly becomes aware of the blush on her cheeks.

"The water pressure's not working in my shower. Do you mind if I use yours," Jason asks and it takes all of Elizabeth's focus to just nod her head. "I'll take a look at if after I'm done."

Elizabeth nods her head again, and Jason uncomfortably shifts under her gaze. It was like she was staring at a piece of meat for the first time in months. Moving towards her bedroom, Jason shakes that feeling off of him, because strangely, he liked her looking at him like that.

Recovering from the awkward moment, Elizabeth moves towards the phone, remembering that she was going to call Lucky when someone knocks on the front door.

Hesitant, Elizabeth knows that she's not supposed to answer the door if Jason can't. But figuring that she'd just look through the peephole, Elizabeth stands on her tiptoes to see Lucky behind it.

Smiling, Elizabeth opens the door. "Funny, I was just going to call you."

_What is my body worth?  
__Was there a price set before?_

Lucky curtly nods and walks in. She pulls him over to the island, where they sit down. "I was thinking we could stay in tonight, maybe watch a move or something?"

Lucky just shrugs his shoulders when Elizabeth's bedroom door opens and Jason walks back out, half naked, but this time still dripping wet. Lucky looks between the two of them, assuming the worst.

Standing up, he towers over a puzzled Elizabeth. "How could you do this to me," he yells.

Elizabeth stands up, not quite sure what he was assuming. "Jason was just taking a shower in my bathroom because the water pressure in his shower wasn't working properly.

Lucky scoffs, "You're lying."

Jason moves away from the doorway, not liking the tone in Lucky's voice. There was anger just simmering under the surface, just waiting to be unleashed.

"She's telling the truth. Maybe you should leave and cool off."

Lucky turns from Elizabeth to Jason. "You can't order me around. Besides, Elizabeth is _my_ girlfriend."

Jason moves closer to the younger boy, staring down at him. "Are you sure?"

_There's something greater there  
__What is my body worth?_

Elizabeth looks between the two men, confused by what Jason was implying. Jason had a smug look on his face, while Lucky looked quite nervous.

"Lucky, what is Jason talking about," she asked, but Lucky didn't answer her.

_Was there a price set before?  
__It's not gonna change you_

Jason shook his head, moving away from the couple. "You should have the balls to be honest," he said as he grabbed some clothes and went into his bathroom. He didn't feel like dealing with their shit, not after what he saw at Kelly's.

Elizabeth watched Jason leave, pissed that he was pushing Lucky away. "What did he mean," Elizabeth demanded, moving closer to Lucky.

"It's none of your business," Lucky retorted.

_What is my body worth?  
__Was there a price set before?  
__It's not gonna change you_

"I'm your girlfriend, and if Jason is questioning your fidelity, than I have a right to know," Elizabeth ordered. She could tell that Lucky was hiding something, and looking back, she realized that he had been hiding it for a while, she had just chosen to ignore it.

"You don't need to know everything about my life or who I'm with," Lucky screams at her.

Elizabeth slaps him. "You are my boyfriend, and you should stay faithful to our relationship.

Lucky scoffs. "It isn't worth it anymore. We're done."

He leaves Elizabeth's apartment, slamming the door behind him. Enraged, Elizabeth throws a vase after him, and it shatters against the closed door.

Jason runs back out when he hears the crash, but stops short once he sees an fuming Elizabeth staring at him. She marches up to him, and shoves him. He can tell that she's not entirely angry with him, just upset and hurt and he was the closest thing to take it out on.

"What did you mean? Why did you say that? You just ruined what I had with Lucky," Elizabeth said through her tears. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she didn't know what to feel in that moment. Lucky was all she had since her rape, and now he was gone.

_Why believe in nothing?  
__Why believe in nothing at all?_

"What you had with Lucky must not mean much to him," Jason simply says. Elizabeth shoves him again, but Jason catches her wrists in his hands, pulling her close. Whatever attraction she felt towards him minutes ago was gone, now just pure rage.

_Why believe in nothing?  
__Why believe in nothing at all?_

Elizabeth tries to pull away. "You deserve to know the truth, Elizabeth. If Lucky won't tell you, I will," Jason states, trying to make her see reason. He knew exactly how she was feeling, the rage and hurt and regret and blame.

_What is my body worth?  
__Was there a price set before?_

She feels the tears rolling down her cheeks, knowing what was coming next. "Please, please stop," she screamed, begging Jason not to tell her. He pulls her close to his chest, refusing to let go.

_There's something greater there  
__What is my body worth?_

"The only way for you to let go and move on is to hear what I have to say," Jason quietly whispers in her ear. He waits for her to calm down before he releases her from his grip.

_Was there a price set before?  
__It's not gonna change you_

She turns away from him, too embarrassed and ashamed to look at him. Elizabeth knew he would see her differently after this, as if it were her fault. He moved closer to her, a hand on her shoulder, but he didn't turn her around.

_What is my body worth?  
__What is my body worth?_

"I saw Lucky fucking Sarah in her room at Kelly's," he gently whispers, before she collapsed in sobs into his arms.

* * *

_**A/N: I hoped you all liked this chapter. Now that we've gotten all the third parties out of the way, expect Liason to grow closer. Also, expect the Sinister Six start to pick up in the next chapter. Lyrics to 'It's Far Better To Learn' by Saosin. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


	9. Voices

_**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay. I've been adjusting to being home everyday now that I've completed my first year of college, and surprisingly I'm not on my computer much. Anyways, here's Chapter 9, picking up right where we left off. Enjoy!**_

_**Liasonisthebomb: Thanks for the review! I think you'll like Liason bonding in this chapter. Johnny will put two and two together that the Claudia Ric was referring to is his sister.**_

_**doralupin86: Thanks for the review! I'm really looking forward to writing Claudia and Faith together; especially when they find out they're both dating Ric.**_

_**silvermaj: Thanks for the review! Haha, the Faith/Claudia/Ric might actually play out like that. Lucky isn't entirely done in this story; expect him to be more of a pain of the ass in the coming chapters.**_

_**kck2pen: Thanks for the review! Oh the boiling point is definitely coming, sooner than you may think. Port Charles is about to be rocked! Milo will get to shine in this chapter and the coming ones.**_

_**LiasonLuv: Thanks for the review! Haha, I think everyone will like the revelation that Claudia and Faith are dating the same man.**_

_**Legolas' Girl: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Virgy15: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Vicky Dockery: Thanks for the review! I think you're going to like how Jason deals with Lucky in a few chapters.**_

_**stonecold46: Thanks for the review! Haha, I loved everything you just said.**_

_**ilovedana53: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Mel4113: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Guest: Thanks for the review! Oh Liason will definitely be coming together out of love.**_

_**Mommyzilla: Thanks for the review! I'm actually surprised by how much I enjoy writing Jerry considering I've never written him before. It may very well change his outcome now.**_

_**sashahailee: Thanks for the review! I think because there's so much story left to tell, that I won't be able to fit in Elizabeth's rapist. But yes, I'm following along with the show with it being Tom.**_

_**lrobinson01: Thanks for the review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the storyline.**_

* * *

"_Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places."_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Voices**_

_Previously on You're Not Alone…_

"_You don't need to know everything about my life or who I'm with," Lucky screams at her._

_Elizabeth slaps him. "You are my boyfriend, and you should stay faithful to our relationship._

_Lucky scoffs. "It isn't worth it anymore. We're done."_

_He leaves Elizabeth's apartment, slamming the door behind him. Enraged, Elizabeth throws a vase after him, and it shatters against the closed door. _

_Jason runs back out when he hears the crash, but stops short once he sees an fuming Elizabeth staring at him. She marches up to him, and shoves him. He can tell that she's not entirely angry with him, just upset and hurt and he was the closest thing to take it out on._

"_What did you mean? Why did you say that? You just ruined what I had with Lucky," Elizabeth said through her tears. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she didn't know what to feel in that moment. Lucky was all she had since her rape, and now he was gone._

"_What you had with Lucky must not mean much to him," Jason simply says. Elizabeth shoves him again, but Jason catches her wrists in his hands, pulling her close. Whatever attraction she felt towards him minutes ago was gone, now just pure rage._

_Elizabeth tries to pull away. "You deserve to know the truth, Elizabeth. If Lucky won't tell you, I will," Jason states, trying to make her see reason. He knew exactly how she was feeling, the rage and hurt and regret and blame._

_She feels the tears rolling down her cheeks, knowing what was coming next. "Please, please stop," she screamed, begging Jason not to tell her. He pulls her close to his chest, refusing to let go._

"_The only way for you to let go and move on is to hear what I have to say," Jason quietly whispers in her ear. He waits for her to calm down before he releases her from his grip._

_She turns away from him, too embarrassed and ashamed to look at him. Elizabeth knew he would see her differently after this, as if it were her fault. He moved closer to her, a hand on her shoulder, but he didn't turn her around._

"_I saw Lucky fucking Sarah in her room at Kelly's," he gently whispers, before she collapsed in sobs into his arms._

_~April 9__th__, 2003~_

"Are we still on for our date tomorrow night," Johnny asks as he sits down on a stool. Georgie turns around, surprised to see him standing there. It was almost closing time and there were hardly any customers left. "You do remember, don't you?"

Georgie rolls her eyes. "How could I forget? I practically had to pull it out of you, you were so tongue-tied."

_I miss the part, when we were moving forward now  
__On our way down_

Johnny gives her an incredulous look. "Are you serious? I stuttered like one time."

Georgie shrugs her shoulders. "If that's what helps you sleep at night."

She went off to serve the few other patrons, leaving Johnny mildly vexed. She was one of the most infuriating yet gentle-hearted women he had ever met, but he couldn't help but be drawn to her. It also didn't help matters that her father was commissioner of the PCPD.

_But maybe someday, I'll be something more than love  
__Just know I'll never tell_

Johnny recalled their first encounter, and thanked his lucky stars that he made it out of there in one piece. Mac Scorpio wasn't too keen on his youngest daughter dating the son of a known crime lord. Then again, Johnny picked up on the fact that Georgie had the keen ability of wrapping men around her finger, her father included.

She soon made her way back to him, refilling the coffee pot. "Still stuck in a stupor," she teasingly asks.

_And when you're on your way down  
__Through the clouds  
__And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again_

Johnny rolls his eyes as she pours him a glass of root beer. "So, Princess, what would you like to do tomorrow night?"

Georgie shoots him a look. "You're asking me? You're the one that's supposed to have this night already planned."

He smacks himself on the forehead, quickly learning the fact that he would never win. "I just thought I'd be nice and ask what you wanted to do first."

Georgie's mood softens at the kind gesture, and she places her hand on top of his. "Johnny, I'm sure I'll love whatever you have planned."

Johnny grins. "No room for disappointment then?" Georgie shakes her head.

"What's tomorrow night?"

Georgie immediately retracts her hand when she realizes who is standing next to Johnny. "Diego? What are you doing here?"

Johnny looks between the two, instantly picking up on the tense vibe. He eyes the man beside him, not recognizing him yet he looks familiar. He glances over at Georgie, sensing that she was uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm Johnny Zacchara."

_We speak in different voices  
__When fighting with the ones we've loved_

He holds his hand out to shake, but Diego just stares at it, then at him, realization hitting the other man's face. "Zacchara? You mean like Anthony Zacchara?"

Johnny withdraws his hand, taking an instant dislike to the young man. "News does travel fast."

Diego smugly smirks. "It travels even faster when your father is Lorenzo Alcazar." Johnny almost spits out his soda, not believing his luck. He sets his glass down, but Diego senses his uneasiness. "I take it you've heard of my father?"

Georgie resists rolling her eyes at the testosterone-fueled fight taking place before her. "Diego, everyone knows your father."

_I'm missing parts, now that you've told me everything  
__On our way down_

Diego flashes her a grin, settling down beside a wary Johnny. He didn't like the look on the other crime lord's son's face. It didn't help matters that Johnny was still a witness to a homicide Lorenzo was a part of. Luckily, that information remains privy to only Johnny, Jason and Sonny.

"So, Johnny Boy here asked you out? Careful Zacchara, Georgie here has a nasty bite. I should know," Diego jeers.

Johnny refuses the sudden urge to punch Diego; instead he just clenches his fist. Georgie scoffs. "Diego here just has a bruised ego because I shot him down. Twice."

Johnny laughs, maybe a little too exuberantly, but he couldn't contain the glee of Diego getting knocked down a few pegs. He already knew he wouldn't be able to stand him.

But Diego quickly composes himself. "You'll give into my advances soon enough, little bird." Getting off his stool, Diego blows a kiss in Georgie's direction before leaving the diner.

Johnny shakes his head, while Georgie fakes a shiver. He hikes a thumb in Diego's direction. "You're friends with that guy?"

_And I was blessed and I've forgotten how to love  
__You said you'd never tell_

Georgie shrugs her shoulders. "I used to be, before he turned into a pompous dick. Back in middle school, we were best friends, but once puberty hit, it was like he never knew me. Now he just constantly hits on me. As if I would waste my time on that asshole."

Johnny grins proudly at the girl across from him before taking a sip of his soda. "I better get to work. No telling what Francis wants me to do tonight. I dread working at the office during the night shift. Nothing but filing coffee imports."

Georgie nods her head. "What's it like working for Jason instead of Sonny," she curiously asked.

Johnny smiles. "He lets me take the night off so I can treat my girl to a proper date." Leaning across the counter, Johnny gives her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Smooth. Very smooth," Georgie replied and Johnny gives her a grin. Maxie almost runs into Johnny in the doorway, and he hastily apologizes. She waves it off and walks up to the counter.

_And when you're on your way down  
__Through the clouds  
__And you're waiting for your body's re-entry again_

"What are you doing here so late," Georgie asks as she's getting ready to close up. She looks over Maxie's shoulder to see the last patron leave. "It's a school night."

"Dad wanted me to walk you home. He would do it himself, but he got called in," Maxie curtly answers. "Did you hear about the man murdered down near the docks?"

Georgie shakes her head as she picks up the salt and pepper shakers from the tables and places them back in the kitchen. "What happened?"

Maxie sits down at the counter. "Well, supposedly there's this new crime boss in town. His name is Manny Ruiz. I overheard Dad on the phone before he left to go to work. He sounds like a real psycho. Anyways, they found a homeless guy with his eyes cut out, his fingernails plied off and his tongue cut out."

Georgie gives her an alarmed look. "And how do you know about all this?"

Maxie weakly smiles, but Georgie sees right through it. "All right, Logan's been assigned to the case and told me about it, but you can't tell Dad. Logan could get into a lot of trouble."

Georgie places her hands on her hips. "You know the only reason that Dad approves of you dating an older man is because he works on the force."

Maxie rolls her eyes. "Speaking of men, I just ran into your date outside. What's the game plan for tomorrow night?"

Georgie shrugs her shoulders as she starts to place the chairs on the tables. "I don't know, Johnny won't tell me."

Maxie grins. "That's a good sign. Means he's really nervous about you liking what he has planned."

Georgie scoffs as she places the last chair on the table. "And suddenly you have all this experience on men? Maxie, you've dated like two guys."

Maxie indignantly crosses her shoulders. "Hey, I've dated three guys."

Georgie gives her a look. "Making out with Dillon Quartermaine in the drama props closet doesn't count."

Maxie huffs before getting off her stool. "So, you ready to go? Dad's probably worried that we're not home yet."

Georgie nods her head as she turns the lights off in the kitchen and checks the shift schedule for tomorrow. "Huh, looks like I'm working with Elizabeth tomorrow."

Maxie holds the door open for her and waits for Georgie to lock up. "You mean Tammy didn't give you the night off?"

Georgie places her keys in her purse. "I'm only working for a few hours. I'm not meeting up with Johnny till eight o'clock."

Maxie nods her head as she loops her arm through her sister's. "Have you seen Liz's hot bodyguard. If only he was a little younger…"

Georgie gapes at her sister and smacks her on the arm with her purse as they get closer to the docks. "Maxie!"

She shrugs her shoulders. "What? I can't say that Jason Morgan is practically walking sex?"

Georgie shakes her head at her sister. "Are you high or something?"

Maxie laughs. "No, just incredibly horny," she says with a sly grin as they pass through the docks.

Their light-hearted conversation soon dies down once they get that chilling feeling that they're being watched. Georgie reaches into her purse, grasping her can of mace. She looks over at Maxie, who slightly nods her head.

Barely hearing the footsteps behind them, Georgie mouths ready and Maxie nods. Both whirling around, Maxie punches while Georgie sprays the mysterious figure in the face.

The figure immediately backs off, clearly showing that they didn't want to harm the sisters.

"Hey, knock it off, will you?"

Maxie and Georgie look at the mysterious man, only to see that it's Zander Smith. He graduated a few years ahead of them, and he was one of the numerous resident bad boys.

Georgie drops her mace in surprise. "Sorry, we thought you were stalking us?"

Maxie crosses her arms in suspicion. "What were you following us for? The docks are already uber-sketchy at night. No need to add creepy stalkers."

Zander wipes at his face, but luckily he hadn't gotten too much in his eyes. "I was on my way home. What are you two young girls doing in these parts at night? Hasn't your father warned you about walking the docks past sundown?"

Georgie places the can of mace in her purse. "It's a shortcut." Maxie nods her head in agreement.

Zander straightens, looking around before he looks back at the girls. "It's not safe to walk around here. There's no telling who's lurking behind every corner."

Maxie scoffs. "All right, Stalker Boy, what are you doing here then?"

Zander smirks at her arrogance. "Why should I tell you?"

The Jones sisters share a look and both shrug their shoulders in unison before walking off. Zander sighs a breath of relief and pulls out of his cell phone once they disappear around the corner.

"I'm here."

"_You're late."_

Zander looks around, trying to spot his correspondent. "Well, I'm waiting for him to show up. He's the one that's late."

"_I don't care if you're late or he's late. Get me the information I need or I'll have your head."_

Zander hangs up his phone, clearly annoyed with his boss when a man steps out of the shadows. "I take it the Boss ain't happy."

He scoffs. "Why the fuck did it take you so long to get here?"

The man shakes his head. "Bud, that's no way to respect your elder." Zander rolls his eyes but the man lunges at him and grabs him by the collar. "I dare you to do that one more time. We may both work for the same boss, but that doesn't mean I can't kill you. You're nothing but a fucking lackey. And if you think for one second that someone's going to mourn your death, you're wrong."

He lets go of Zander and shoves him. "Get back to Alcazar and tell him Joe Scully Jr.'s here."

* * *

Jason watches as Elizabeth starts to shake with despair. Despite everything that he feels towards her, Jason follows his instincts and moves closer to the young woman.

He places a hand on her shoulder, but she moves away from him. When she turns around to finally face him, Jason sees how she doesn't hide the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. Normally, Elizabeth hides her emotions very well, almost as well as he does, but every once in awhile she'll slip and let him know her true feelings.

_We speak in different voices  
__When fighting with the ones we've loved_

Surprising himself, Jason feels a twinge of hurt in his cold heart. He knows that that feels like. To be betrayed by the one person you've let into your heart, the one person you trusted above others not to break it. Ever since he found out that Sam was pregnant with Sonny's child, Jason feels like he can't trust anyone.

But unexpectedly, Elizabeth has been the one to help him. She supports him, even if it's just the simple gestures of making coffee for him in the morning because she knows that he won't eat anything else or doing his laundry, otherwise his clothes would turn pink. It was the simple things that got him.

_We speak in different voices  
__Why can't we say what we're thinking of_

Now it is his turn to step up for her and pay her back. Elizabeth moves to the couch, hesitating before she sinks down into its comfy cushions. Jason remains standing as he listens to her ramblingly.

"I mean, how could I have missed the signs," Elizabeth rhetorically asks. "Lucky's been distant for weeks, and at first I ignored it. I figured if I didn't believe it wasn't there, and then it really wasn't there. But I couldn't. Because for some fucking reason I love that asshole, even when I should hate him." She throws her arms up in surrender.

Jason sighs. "It's not your fault if Lucky's an cheating douchebag. As much as we try, sometimes we can't change the ones we love," he explains not hiding his brusque tone.

He wasn't one for weakening the truth, no matter whom he was around. It's just how he is, and he won't apologize for it.

_Not even I will tell..._

Elizabeth weakly smiles. "Thanks…for the unusual compliment, I guess."

He shrugs his shoulders. "It's not just for your benefit. I don't like the kid either."

She rolls her eyes, not surprised that Jason was keeping it brutally honest. He sees her reaction, and realizes that it actually hurt him. She expects him to be better than he is, maybe because deep down, he's capable of becoming more and for some odd reason only she can see that. Maybe he wants to be a better man, but for right now, she's stuck with him.

Jason joins her on the couch. "I know what's going through your head right now."

_We speak in different voices  
__When fighting with the ones we've loved_

She raises an eyebrow at him. "How could you possibly know that?"

"You're questioning yourself, to see what you could have done different or how it was your fault. I can see it in your eyes, Elizabeth." Jason turns to face her, his brilliant cerulean eyes piercing her sapphire ones. He can tell that he's right. "What happened with Lucky isn't your fault. It's best to just accept the situation and move on. Besides you don't deserve the prick, you deserve a man that loves you and treats you like a woman, not some little girl."

Elizabeth looks over at him, clearly surprised by the unexpected words coming out his mouth. She decides to tease him a little, knowing that will make her feel a little better. "What, a man like you?"

_We speak in different voices  
__We say these things to know they're real._

Jason is taken aback by her question, and Elizabeth sees that it actually got through his tough skin. Just like how her eyes conveyed her true feelings earlier, Jason's reflected how she broke through his iron-wrought walls by a simple question.

He stands up, shock still on his face. "I think that's enough bonding for one night."

_To know they're real. Real.  
__I'll never..._

Elizabeth follows suit and walks over to her bedroom. She looks back to see the incredulous look still on Jason's face. He shakes his head in disbelief and walks over to the refrigerator for a beer. Elizabeth smiles to herself, bathing in the glow that she could affect the Stone Cold enforcer.

* * *

_**A/N: And we have four more characters introduced, while another is mentioned. Look for Zander and Diego to have bigger roles later in the story. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing Liason's scene. Lyrics to 'Voices' by Saosin. Let me know what you thought in a review, and what you would like to happen. Until next time!**_


End file.
